TRES MUJERES Y UN DESTINO II: La Amante Del Jefe
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Por culpa de un malentendido, Isabella Swan acabó en la cama de Edward Mansen.  Esperaba que su nuevo jefe fuera bajito, gordo y calvo... ¡no aquel dios italiano! La experiencia fue increíble, aunque Bella acabó muerta de vergüenza
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La amante del jefe<strong>

**SUMMARY.**

Por culpa de un malentendido, Isabella Swan acabó en la cama de Edward Mansen. Esperaba que su nuevo jefe fuera bajito, gordo y calvo... ¡no aquel dios italiano! La experiencia fue increíble, aunque Bella acabó muerta de vergüenza.

Pero después de esa noche de pasión, Edward decidió que quería a Bella para él solo, tanto en la sala de juntas como en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando otros malentendidos amenazaron la relación, Edward tuvo que encontrar un modo de convencer a Bella para que pasara de ser su amante... a ser su esposa.

Una noche de pasión… ¿con su jefe?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Un equipo había volado a Nápoles para poner al día a Edward sobre su última adquisición: Venstar.

El ambiente estaba cargado, pues todos los directivos de la empresa creían que su puesto estaba en entredicho. Era por todos conocida la dureza de Edward Mansen en el mundo de los negocios.

—Esto le ayudará a reconocer las caras de los demás cuadros directivos cuando venga a visitarnos —dijo uno de los presentes entregándole con una risa nerviosa un documento en el que figuraban todas las fotografías del personal.

Edward observó el documento. Sólo había una mujer y se fijó en ella al instante porque no quedaba bien en aquella fotografía. Era muy alta, parecía una tímida jirafa, y llevaba gafas.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Edward fue su melena rizada que parecía necesitar un buen cepillado. También notó que le faltaba un botón en la chaqueta y el bajo de una de las perneras del pantalón estaba descosido.

Se estremeció. El era el epítome de la elegancia y no toleraba que los que trabajaban para él fueran mal vestidos.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué mujer?

Edward la señaló en la fotografía.

— ¡Ah, Isabella! —exclamó un ejecutivo—. Bella es la adjunta del director financiero...

—Su cerebro es como una calculadora y sólo piensa en trabajar —apuntó otro—. Hace tres años que no se toma vacaciones...

—Eso no es sano —comentó Edward con desaprobación—. Los empleados estresados y cansados no rinden bien. Esta señorita va a tener que irse de vacaciones y quiero que el departamento de recursos humanos hable con ella porque no me gusta el aspecto descuidado que tiene.

Los directivos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y se apresuraron a alisarse las chaquetas para que no dijeran lo mismo de ellos.

¿Bella vestía mal? Realmente, nunca ninguno de ellos se había fijado el suficiente tiempo en ella como para darse cuenta. Bella era un prodigio financiero, una trabajadora eficiente y eso era lo que a sus compañeros les importaba.

—No quiero ver a nadie en vaqueros en la oficina —añadió Edward—. Ir bien vestido implica disciplina e impresiona favorablemente al cliente. Este hombre de aquí debería cortarse el pelo y comprarse una camisa nueva —añadió señalando a otro fotografiado—. Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con su apariencia física.

En aquel instante, casi todos los presentes decidieron ponerse a régimen, cortarse el pelo y comprarse un traje nuevo.

Edward, con su más de metro ochenta, era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Era alto, delgado y llevaba un traje impecable de Armani.

Alec Vulturi sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo que acababa de encontrar la manera de promocionar a su novia por encima de Bella sin ser criticado.

—Además, quiero que haya más mujeres ejecutivas en Venstar —concluyó Edward.

Cuando Alec Vulturi, su superior inmediato, la llamó a su despacho y le dio la noticia, Bella no pudo evitar una exclamación de sor presa.

— ¿Jane… va a ser la nueva directora financiera?

Alec asintió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

¿Jane Volterra? ¿La Rubia aquella que no paraba de reírse y que actualmente era su ayudante se iba a convertir en su jefa? Aquella bomba hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Ella llevaba tres meses haciendo ya las labores de directora financiera y tenía serias esperanzas de que la mantuvieran en aquel puesto.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de que Jane lo hubiera solicitado siquiera.

—He pensado que era mejor que te lo dijera yo y no que te enteraras por recursos humanos —dijo Alec como si se hubiera saltado las normas para hacerle un favor.

—Pero si Jane no tienen la calificación precisa y lleva sólo dos meses en el departamento...—protestó Bella.

—La sangre fresca hace que la compañía se mantenga alerta y renovada —dijo Alec mirándola con desaprobación y haciéndola enrojecer.

Bella volvió a su mesa diciéndose que podría haber aguantado que un candidato mejor preparado que ella le arrebatara el puesto. ¿No sería que era una mala perdedora? Se dijo que era obvio que Jane Volterra debía de tener talentos que ella no había sabido apreciar.

La gente que estaba hablando a su alrededor animadamente le recordó que aquella noche se había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en honor de Edward Mansen. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas y menos las de trabajo.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el lujo de no ir, pues no quería que la gente creyera que le había sentado mal que le dieran el puesto al Jane.

Jane iba a ser su jefa. Bella tragó saliva. ¿Qué habría hecho mal? ¿Y por qué no se lo habían dicho para que pudiera remediarlo? Jane iba a ser su jefa. ¿Jane? ¿La misma Jane a la que ella había tenido que llamar la atención en varias ocasiones porque se tomaba demasiado tiempo para ir a comer y porque su trabajo no siempre estaba a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿La misma Jane que se pasaba el día charlando y ligando? Sí, esa Jane que, casualmente, hoy no estaba en la oficina porque se había tomado el día libre...

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos se lo podía creer.

Ella siempre había sido la mejor de la clase, desde preescolar hasta la universidad, siempre se había esperado mucho de ella y fracasar la sumía en una profunda agonía y la obligaba a hacer re paso de sus fallos.

—Ojalá le gustara más la vida social. Así, tendríamos una fotografía mejor —estaba comentando Jonelle—. Tendremos que esperar a esta noche para ver si su extraordinaria reputación es cierta...

—Por lo visto, cuentan que a su última novia le compró unas esposas de diamantes —rió su acompañante.

No hizo falta que bella preguntara de quién estaban hablando, pues la fama de Edward Mansen como playboy internacional y mago de los negocios estaba muy bien documentada.

No pudo impedir hacer una mueca de desprecio. Si algún día, a un hombre se le ocurría regalarle unas esposas de diamantes, lo mandaría a hacer caída libre sin paracaídas. Claro que era imposible que un hombre le hiciera semejante regalo a ella.

Por suerte, no solía atraer a ese tipo de pervertidos. El mero hecho de escuchar a otra mujer fascinada por que un hombre la tratara como a un juguete sexual para divertirse la hacía sentir náuseas.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que está estupendo—comenté Jonelle.

—Yo creo que será más bien bajito y gordo, como su padre —intervino bella con deliberada ironía—. Por eso precisamente no le gustarán las fotografías, prefiere que la gente crea que es mucho más alto y mucho más guapo de lo que realmente es.

—Puede que el pobre ya esté harto de que lo persigan porque es millonario —lo defendió Jonelle.

—No lo perseguirían si no lo fuera —se burló bella.

A media mañana, la llamaron al departamento de recursos humanos y por segunda vez se le informó de que no iba a ser directora financien. Lo cierto era que le sorprendía bastante que alec vulturi hubiera tenido la amabilidad de ponerla en antecedentes.

Cuando le había preguntado al director de recursos humanos si tenía alguna queja sobre su trabajo, el hombre se había apresurado a asegurarle que no.

—Y eso no se puede decir de todo el mundo que ha sufrido lo que usted ha sufrido hace poco —dijo el hombre.

Obviamente, se refería al fallecimiento del padre de bella la primavera pasada.

—Fue una suerte que tuviera el trabajo para mantener la cabeza ocupada.

— ¿Se da usted cuenta de que no se ha ido de vacaciones en varios años?

—Sí... —contestó bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me han dicho que tiene usted que disfrutar de, por lo menos, tres semanas a partir del mes que viene.

— ¿Tres semanas? —exclamó bella.

—También me han autorizado para que le ofrezca la posibilidad de tomarse entre seis y doce meses sabáticos.

— ¿Habla usted en serio? —preguntó bella completamente desconcertada.

El jefe de departamento se apresuró a recordarle que había ingresado en la universidad directamente del colegio y que se había unido a la plantilla de la empresa a los pocos días de terminar la carrera.

—Además, trabaja usted muchas horas.

—Me gusta lo que hago.

—Aun así, estoy seguro de que va usted a disfrutar de sus vacaciones y no olvide considerar la posibilidad del año sabático.

Bella se preguntó si la razón por la que no le habían dado el ascenso era porque sus compañeros la veían como a una mujer estresada. ¿Estaría irritable? ¿Sería que sus conocimientos de gestión no eran tan buenos como ella creía? ¡Tenía que haber alguna razón por la que no le hubieran con cedido el ascenso!

En cualquier caso, el tema de las vacaciones no había sido una posibilidad si no algo que le había llegado impuesto desde arriba. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Temían acaso sus superiores que no fuera capaz de adaptarse a la nueva estructura jerárquica del departamento?

Habiendo perdido la fe en sus capacidades, bella se concentró en el trabajo durante la hora de comer y cuando, a las tres de la tarde, levantó la mirada vio que en la oficina no quedaba nadie.

— ¿Dónde se ha ido todo el mundo? —le preguntó a alec sorprendida.

—Se han ido pronto para arreglarse para la fiesta y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

A bella no le gustaba nada dejar algo sin terminar, pero recordó lo de las vacaciones impuestas, una bonita lección de que en realidad no era indispensable, y decidió irse a casa.

Al llegar a la salida del edificio, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a todo llover y de que se había dejado el abrigo arriba. Demasiado impaciente para esperar al ascensor, decidió subir por las escaleras.

Estaba llegando su despacho cuando oyó la voz de Alec.

—Cuando estuve en Nápoles, Edward Mansen dejó muy claro que le gustaba rodearse de mujeres sensuales y bien vestidas —estaba diciendo en tono defensivo—. Miró horrorizado a Bella y me di cuenta de que jamás sería una buena ejecutiva a sus ojos. Por eso, he elegido a Jane. Es cierto que está menos cualificada, pero es mucho más presentable...

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—Isabella Swan es una empleada excelente—contestó una voz que ella identificó rápidamente, la de otro alto directivo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no es guapa. Y no tiene personalidad —añadió Alec en un tono que a Bella le llegó al alma—. Para ser sincero, no creo que quedáramos muy bien si ignoráramos las preferencias del señor Mansen y le pusiéramos delante a BELLA el primer día.

Sobrecogida por lo que acababa de escuchar y temerosa de que la descubrieran espiando, bella salió de puntillas por el pasillo sin el abrigo.

Por fin se había enterado de por qué le habían dado el puesto a Jane y no a ella. Alec lo había dejado muy claro. Jane era extremadamente atractiva y gustaba a los hombres. Sus curvas y su belleza le habían dado el puesto, no su preparación.

Bella sintió un nudo de humillación en el estómago, tragó saliva y se controló para no llorar. Era injusto. Aquel puesto era suyo, había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo. No era justo que la juzgaran por su aspecto físico. Debería demandar a la empresa por tratarla así.

Sin embargo, cuando se imaginó ante un tribunal repitiendo, las espantosas palabras que le acababa de oír a Alec, se dio cuenta de que no tenía valor para hacerlo.

¿Sería cierto que era tan fea? Obviamente, Alec jamás creería que, cuando tenía quince años, una agencia de modelos le había ofrecido un jugoso contrato.

Por supuesto, su padre se había mostrado indignado ante la posibilidad de que su hija se embarcara en una carrera que él consideraba de poca monta. Sin embargo, ella había ido a escondidas a la agencia y se había dejado maquillar y vestir.

Se había quedado con la boca abierta ante el cambio que se había operado en su cuerpo. Había pasado de ser la larguirucha de la clase a una belleza.

Sin embargo, cuando el fotógrafo había intentado flirtear con ella, había huido de la agencia y había vuelto a casa convencida de que todo lo que contaba su padre sobre la corrupción del sector de la moda era cierto:

¿Por qué no volver a operar aquel cambio en ella? Podría ir a la fiesta realmente guapa para dejar a Alec al idiota de Edward Mansen con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo era capaz un hombre de negocios de anteponer la belleza a los conocimientos?

Bella sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y llamó a su amiga Alice, que era peluquera.

— ¿Te has dejado por fin llevar por la tentación? ¿Estamos en Navidad y yo no me enterado?

—Voy a salir esta noche y es muy importante—contestó Bella.

Alice era encantadora y le aseguró que no había ningún problema, que se fuera inmediatamente para la peluquería.

Bella tomó el metro para llegar al local de su amiga, que estaba situado en Hounslow. Mientras se tambaleaba en el pasillo del vagón, la tristeza se apoderó de ella.

Se alegró de que su padre no estuviera vivo para verla fracasar, claro que jamás había conseguido cumplir las expectativas de su progenitor, su padre jamás se había sentido orgulloso de ella.

Recordó aquellas horribles vacaciones en Francia de hacía seis años, cuando su madre se había matado en un accidente de coche y su padre había quedado en una silla de ruedas.

Siempre había estado mucho más unida a su madre que a su padre, que era un hombre muy duro y exigente. Charlie Swan había soñado siempre con que su hija fuera doctora, pero, después del trágico accidente, Bella decidió que no quería estudiar la carrera de medicina.

Aunque siempre fue la mejor de su clase en la carrera de ciencias económicas y cuando volvía a casa lo cuidaba con cariño, su padre nunca le había perdonado que no estudiara medicina.

Desde aquel trágico verano, no había vuelto al país donde había nacido su madre, Francia. Incluso había puesto una excusa para no ir a la boda de Rosalie, una amiga que se había casado con un francés.

¿No habría llegado ya el momento de que superara la muerte de su madre y de que fuera a visitar a su amiga al maravilloso castillo que la familia de Emmett tenía en Bretaña? Su amiga la había invitado muchas veces y, tal vez, ahora que tenía vacaciones...

Al llegar a la peluquería, su amiga Alice la recibió encantada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le ocurría algo. Cuando Bella le contó que no le habían dado el puesto, le sirvió un coñac.

—Así que quieres dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta esta noche en la fiesta de la empresa, ¿eh?

—Ojalá —contestó Bella tomándose el coñac a pesar de que nunca bebía.

Tenía el estómago vacío y el alcohol la hizo sentirse como si tuviera el cerebro embotado.

—Eres tan guapa, que no hace falta que te arregles mucho para conseguirlo —insistió su amiga a sabiendas de que el bestia de su padre la había tratado tan mal, que había terminado con su autoestima.

Mientras le miraba el pelo, Alice le preguntó si quería también que la manicura.

—Si no te importa...

— ¿Cómo qué me va a importar? Maquillar a una persona con una estructura ósea tan buena como la tuya es un placer —sonrió Alice.

Bella suspiró y se tomó otro vaso de coñac.

—Me voy a tener que dar mucha prisa si quiero llegar a casa y cambiarme de ropa —comentó.

—No te va a dar tiempo. Ya llegas tarde —contestó Alice llevándola a su casa, situada en la acera de enfrente, y entrando en la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

— ¡No pensarás robarle la ropa a tu hermana!

—Cintia ya no se pone estas cosas porque dice que son de mayores... ya sabes cómo son las adolescentes. Así que te puedes poner lo que tú quieras.

—No sé si este estilo me va mucho —murmuró Bella.

—Venga, Bella, atrévete —la animó Alice—. Eres joven y te puedes poner lo que te dé la gana porque tienes un cuerpo maravilloso. Con este vestido, no se te ve nada —añadió mostrándole uno color turquesa.

Para Bella, cualquier vestido que dejara los hombros al descubierto ya era demasiado atrevido. Sin embargo, su amiga estaba siendo tan amable con ella, que no se atrevió a decirle que no.

En cuanto eligieron unas sandalias doradas con poco tacón, debido a su altura, Alice le indicó a Bella que pasara al baño a ducharse antes de que empezara la transformación.

Dos horas después, cuando Bella se había cambiado las gafas por las lentes de contacto, Alice la dejó mirarse al espejo.

—Estás espectacular y como digas lo contrario me voy a enfadar.

—No parezco yo... —contestó Bella mirando atónita su reflejo.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, te diré que eso es porque jamás te peinas ni te maquillas y sueles ir mal vestida.

Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas, pero no parpadeó. Entre otras cosas, porque la cantidad de máscara que llevaba en las pestañas se lo impedía.

—Gracias —dijo tragando saliva—. No parezco una perdedora y eso significa mucho para mí.

.

.

.

Edward estaba aburrido y de muy mal humor.

El no había pedido que se celebrara una fiesta en su honor y no le apetecía nada asistir a ella. No le gustaban las sorpresas y no le parecía que las fiestas sorpresa tuvieran nada que ver con el mundo los negocios.

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba era tener que soportar a empleados aduladores considerablemente borrachos.

Con la excusa de tener que atender una llamada telefónica, había salido de la celebración y estaba avanzando por el vestíbulo cuando vio a la impresionante mujer. Era tan guapa, que se quedó clavado en el sitio.

La sedosa cabellera color chocolate le caía sobre los hombros y enmarcaba su rostro ovalado de perfecta simetría. Tenía ojos claros como el cielo del verano y una boca de labios carnosos que llevaba pintada de color rosa y que resultaba tentadora.

Se hubiera fijado en ella en cualquier caso por que era muy alta para ser mujer. A pesar de su altura, llevaba tacones. Era perfecta para él.

Sus voraces hormonas masculinas se apoderaron de él y Edward se dio cuenta de que quería acostarse con aquella mujer.

Bella miró a su alrededor y se preguntó si alguien la reconocería. Con el pelo alisado y sin gafas estaba muy diferente. La cantidad de hombres que la habían mirado en el vestíbulo del hotel se lo había dejado claro.

Por desgracia, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable con aquel vestidito. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran y había sido tímida toda su vida. Vestida con un traje de chaqueta pantalón y hablando sobre temas relacionados con el trabajo, se sentía bien rodeada de hombres.

Sin embargo, no era el caso.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la sala donde se iba celebrar la fiesta cuando se hizo el silencio, pues alguien, un hombre, iba a dar un discurso. Bella decidió entonces quedarse donde estaba hasta que hubiera terminado.

Mientras observaba al hombre que se subía al estrado, Bella no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Qué decepción para Jonelle y todas las demás que habían esperado que Edward Mansen fuera un hombre guapo!

— ¿Le importaría compartir el chiste? —dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Bella se sorprendió, pues no se había dado cuenta de la llegada del desconocido, pero no se volvió hacia él.

—Simplemente estaba pensando que un montón de gente se va a sentir muy decepcionada con Edward Mansen —contestó.

— ¿Porqué? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, tal vez tendría que haber dicho que las mujeres se iban a sentir decepcionadas. Desde luego, no es guapo en absoluto—contestó Bella con satisfacción.

— ¿Ah, no?

Edward pensó que aquella mujer estaba fingiendo que no sabía quién era, pues no hacía ni una hora que había pronunciado el discurso de bienvenida y había sido el centro de todas las atenciones.

Acostumbrado a aquellos juegos, sintió curiosidad por ver hacia dónde los llevaban.

—No, es bajito. La verdad es qué es muy bajito—insistió Bella—. Es tan bajito, que debería sentarse debajo de una seta.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la pelimarron estaba estudiando a Salvatore Rissone, el hombre que había pensado poner al frente de la empresa cuando la reestructuración hubiera finalizado.

—La altura no lo es todo.

—También parece que le gusta comer —añadió Bella con una crueldad que no era propia de ella—. Y, además, se está quedando calvo. No me extraña que no le guste salir en las fotografías. No es precisamente Míster Universo.

—No hace falta ser modelo para ser un buen directivo —dijo Edward molesto por que hablara así de Sal—. Es un buen hombre...

—No, no lo es —lo interrumpió Bella—. Edward Mansen es un hombre muy rico y la única razón por la que la gente habla con él es porque les impresiona su dinero o porque...

Al volverse hacia su interlocutor, al que no había mirado todavía, se quedó sin habla. No era normal que tuviera que elevar la vista para hablar con un hombre, pero lo que la puso en guardia fue su magnetismo sexual.

Su rostro bronceado y de rasgos elegantes le confería una belleza sin igual. Tenía unos labios firmes y carnosos y el pelo rojizo, pero fueron sus ojos negros como el azabache los que la encandilaron.

— ¿O...? —la urgió Edward mirándose en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Allí vio la respuesta que su magnetismo sexual había obrado en aquella mujer y se sintió satisfecho.

Era cierto que no sabía quién era. Lo había confundido con Sal Rissone. No le estaba tomando el pelo ni estaba jugando con él. Se dijo que, tal vez, sacan algo positivo de la inusual experiencia de que lo criticaran.

— ¿O...? —dijo Bella sin aliento.

—Me estaba diciendo que la gente habla con Edward Mansen porque es rico o porque...

—O porque su fama les da miedo, —contestó Bella sinceramente.

— ¿Qué tiene usted en contra de Edward?

—Usted es italiano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella dándose cuenta de que los pezones se le habían endurecido y amenazaban con atravesar la tela del vestido.

Se ruborizó y se preguntó qué demonios le es taba ocurriendo.

—Sí —contestó Edward mirándola intensamente.

Aquel pelo chocolate y aquellos ojos le gustaban sobremanera y, además, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonrojarse a una mujer.

— ¿Usted trabaja en Venstar? —le preguntó.

Bella asintió.

—Habla usted de Edward Mansen como si lo conociera personalmente...

Aquel hombre era italiano y seguramente trabajaba para Mansen. Bella se dijo que debía tener cuidado, que había metido la pata. Sin darse cuenta, se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

Edward se encontró imaginándose aquella puntita rosa deslizándose eróticamente por su piel desnuda. La fuerte respuesta de su cuerpo lo sorprendió, pues hacía muchos años que había aprendido a controlarse físicamente delante de una mujer guapa.

—Siento curiosidad por saber qué tiene usted en contra de un hombre al que no conoce —insistió.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que no lo conozco? —contestó Bella.

En otra circunstancia, jamás se hubiera mostrado tan osada, pero el coñac corría por sus venas a mil por hora.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Lo conoce?

—No, pero no me hace falta conocerlo para saber que es un tipo machista que discrimina a las mujeres para sentirse poderoso —contestó Bella con acidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece el comienzo de esta Historia de Ed y Bella?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

CAPITULO 2

DESCONCERTADO, Edward frunció el ceño y miró a aquella mujer que estaba criticándolo.

—Esa acusación es muy fuerte cuando no conoce usted al hombre contra el que la está haciendo —le espetó.

Pálida y avergonzada al darse cuenta del enfado que había provocado en su interlocutor, bella bajó la cabeza.

—Perdón —murmuró.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—No huya —le dijo.

Bella se estaba preguntando qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo. Debía de estar loca para hablar así de su jefe en una fiesta de trabajo. Debía de haber sido el coñac, que le había soltado la lengua.

Por supuesto, estaba furiosa porque sabía por qué no le habían dado el puesto que se merecía, pero si no iba a interponer una demanda era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Mire...

—Ni siquiera me ha dicho cómo se llama —la interrumpió Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, después de todo lo que había dicho, no debía dar su verdadera identidad.

—Angela —mintió.

—Angela —repitió Edward—. Me gusta. Déjeme que la invite a una copa y que la intente convencer de que el nuevo propietario de Venstar sabe lo que hace tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo...

— ¿Tan engreído es?

— ¿No le gustan a usted los hombres seguros de sí mismos? —preguntó Edward cuestionándose la imagen que tenía de sí mismo.

—Si estar seguro de sí mismo quiere decir ser arrogante, no, no me gustan.

—Edward no es arrogante. Es un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero no es arrogante —le aseguró Edward guiándola hacia la barra—. Quiero que me explique por qué cree que Edward Mansen es un machista...

Bella no quería seguir hablando de aquel tema.

—No me ha dicho cómo se llama —le dijo.

Edward sonrió haciendo que el corazón de bella latiera aceleradamente.

—Me temo que me llamo Edward —contestó.

— ¿Es un nombre muy común en Italia?

—Sí, allí todos nos llamamos Edward—se burló Edward.

Bella estaba fascinada, emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Edward pedía una copa, pero, cuando el camarero le entregó una copa alta de cóctel, la aceptó y se la tomó.

— ¿Está usted casado? —se oyó preguntar a sí misma.

Aquello hizo reír a Edward.

—Muy sutil por su parte... No, por supuesto que no estoy casado. Dígame por qué cree que Edward Mansen es un machista...

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues yo sí —insistió Edward mirándola con intensidad.

—Pero yo no —insistió Bella.

No podía dejar de mirarlo y se sentía como si estuviera conectada a él por una corriente eléctrica.

—Ya se lo sacaré —dijo Edward muy seguro de sus dotes de persuasión—. ¿Siempre se aprovecha de ser guapa?

Bella se atragantó con la bebida y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Perdón?

Bella no se lo podía creer. Aquel hombre, que era una fantasía hecha realidad, estaba flirteando con ella y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo responder, así que sonrió y sonrió y sonrió y sonrió y sonrió temerosa de que perdiera el interés en ella y se fuera.

Ya iba siendo hora de que disfrutara de lo que disfrutaban otras mujeres, pues era joven y estaba soltera. La admiración que veía en su mirada fue como una subida de adrenalina para su maltrecho ego.

Aquella sonrisa femenina que sugería que aquella mujer sabía exactamente el efecto que le estaba produciendo hizo que todos los músculos de Edward se tensaran. Hacía mucho tiempo que el apetito sexual no se apoderaba de él con tanta fuerza.

El animal que llevaba dentro quería apoyarla en la pared y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero ganó la razón. No le gustaba perder el control. De hecho, le gustaba controlarlo todo siempre al cien por cien.

—Santo cielo —murmuró.

Bella se encontró ahogándose en unos ojos color avellana y sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca y que las rodillas le temblaban.

Por primera vez en veintitrés años comprendió lo que era sentirse deseada por un hombre.

—Vámonos de aquí... —dijo Edward pensando que ya se le ocurriría una excusa para abandonar la fiesta.

Le ofreció la mano y, aunque Bella se dio cuenta de que no pensaba con claridad, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de entrelazar sus dedos con los de aquel hombre, pues se moría por tocarlo.

Se estremeció, atormentada por la necesidad que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil que Marco, su hermano pequeño de catorce años, se había encargado de programar con una tonalidad especial que sonaba única y exclusivamente cuando era él quien llamaba.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Edward no hubiera contestado, pero Marco siempre había sido como un hijo para él, dada la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos.

Edward sonrió y soltó a bella de la mano excusándose para contestar al teléfono. Su hermano fue directo al grano. Tenía un problema de matemáticas que no sabía solucionar y necesitaba su ayuda, así que Edward anotó los datos en una servilleta sobre la barra.

—Es mi hermano pequeño… a veces tengo que ayudarlo con los deberes del internado —le dijo a bella.

Bella se quedó a su lado, dándose cuenta sin embargo de la locura que había estado a punto de cometer. ¡Había estado a punto de irse con un hombre al que acababa de conocer!

—Marco... —dijo Edward sintiendo que bella había cambiado de parecer.

Mientras se devanaba los sesos preguntándose cómo iba a hacer para que Edward no perdiera el interés en ella cuando le hubiera dejado claro que no se iba a ir con él aquella noche, bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba resolviendo integrales.

—Eso está mal —murmuró frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a él.

Edward se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Seguro?

Bella le arrebató el bolígrafo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos resolvió el problema y le explicó brevemente dónde se había equivocado.

Edward tomó aire. Se le daban muy bien las matemáticas, pero era obvio que a aquella belleza se le daban todavía mejor.

—Edward —dijo Marco, que había oído toda la conversación—. No sé quién es la mujer con la que estás, pero es un as de las matemáticas. Nada que ver con las tontas con las que sueles salir. ¡Pídele el teléfono!

Mientras Edward hablaba con su hermano bella se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy diplomática. Rosalie, que conocía muy bien a los hombres, le había dicho en una ocasión que cuando un chico le gustaba de verdad había que ser muy prudente y dejar que creyera que llevaba la voz cantante.

Al darse cuenta de que ella había hecho todo lo contrario, no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto.

Edward vio que dos miembros de su personal lo estaban buscando, así que agarró bella de la mano y se escondieron en un rincón de la barra.

—Nos vamos a tener que separar —le dijo—. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo dentro de un cuarto de hora, sé discreta —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. No me hace ninguna gracia separarme de ti. No me gustaría nada perderte, cara.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre la tratara como a una femme fatale a la que no se pudiera resistir, bella se rió dando por hecho que Edward le estaba tomando el pelo.

Edward se apretó contra ella y la llevó hacia las cabinas de teléfonos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —contestó Edward con voz ronca mirándola con ojos preñados de deseo.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, bella se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era sentirlo todavía más cerca, como una segunda piel. Entonces, entendió por qué los pezones se le habían endurecido. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba a aquel hombre con todo su cuerpo.

Bella jamás se había visto en una situación así, pero no dudó en pasarle los brazos por el cuello y apretarse contra él. Edward maldijo en italiano y sucumbió a la franca invitación.

Bella era nueva en aquello de la pasión, pero aprendió pronto. Lo besó con la misma fuerza que él a ella y, cuando sintió la lengua de Edward en el interior de su boca, el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latirle aceleradamente.

De repente, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba más vivo que nunca y que quería más de aquello que nunca antes había probado.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, Edward logró separarse de ella.

—Diez minutos —le dijo sonriendo—. No te voy a perder de vista y luego nos vamos.

Bella parpadeó como si acabara de salir de una caverna oscura y se dejó llevar hacia el centro de la fiesta, donde varios grupos de personas charlaban animadamente. Edward no se paró en ninguno de los grupos. De hecho, no lo hizo hasta que no encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y, una vez allí, pidió una copa para bella.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva a buscarte, cara mia —le dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Merece la pena que espere? —contestó bella divertida con toda aquella situación.

—No te rías. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia —dijo Edward enfadado.

No le gustaba que aquella mujer no lo tomara en serio y, por otra parte, lo enfurecía su propia falta de control. La deseaba. De hecho, la deseaba tanto, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

En aquel momento, sonó de nuevo su teléfono móvil. Era Marco otra vez.

— ¿Te importaría volver a ayudar a mi hermano pequeño con sus deberes? Habla muy bien inglés.

Emocionada por aquella petición, bella sonrió y extendió la mano para que le entregara el teléfono. Habló con Marco de los deberes de matemáticas mientras observaba a Edward, que la observaba a ella desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, bella sentía que la boca se le secaba y que el corazón se le aceleraba. Estaba rodeado de gente, la mayoría directivos de la empresa, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era completamente nuevo para ella. Le parecía maravilloso y milagroso que Edward estuviera tan interesado en ella como ella lo estaba en él. Intentó recobrar su estado normal, que era mucho más distante, pero no lo consiguió.

Los besos de Edward la habían obnubilado. Se sentía como en una nube. Había oído a otras mujeres decir que había ciertos hombres que eran irresistibles, pero ella había pensado que jamás encontraría a uno que tuviera un efecto tan intenso en ella.

Lo cierto era que se moría por encontrarlo y, cuando Edward la había besado, todas las células de su piel habían respondido con entusiasmo.

Estaba mirándolo cuando él, como si se hubiera dado cuenta por un sexto sentido de que alguien lo observaba, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Entonces, bella sintió fuegos artificiales en el vientre y el corazón comenzó a latirle acelerada mente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? —le preguntó Marco—. Tú explicas mucho mejor las matemáticas que mi hermano.

Lo cierto era que bella se estaba llevando la mayoría de las miradas masculinas de aquella fiesta, pero ningún hombre se atrevía a acercarse a ella cuando Edward Mansen la miraba como si fuera suya.

Bella acababa de terminar de hablar con Marco cuando Edward se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de la sala. Mientras avanzaban, bella oyó comentarios especulativos a su alrededor, pero debía de ser por lo guapo que era Edward.

Además, dado que nadie se había acercado a ella mientras había estado sola en la mesa, bella creyó que ninguno de sus compañeros la había reconocido sin los rizos, las gafas y sus aburridos trajes.

—Todavía no me has dicho por qué crees que Edward Mansen margina a las mujeres en el trabajo... —dijo Edward una vez a solas en el ascensor.

—Creí que se te habría olvidado ese tema —contestó bella desconcertada.

—A mí nunca se me olvida nada —le aseguró Edward.

—Preferiría que lo olvidaras —murmuró bella—. He sido indiscreta...

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Un pajarito me ha contado que tu tocayo...

— ¿Mi tocayo? ¿El hombre bajito que te recordaba a un gnomo?

Bella asintió.

—Dicen que al gran jefe sólo le gusta promocionar a mujeres guapas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Obviamente, aquel hombre era fiel al propietario de la empresa y bella no pudo evitar admirar aquella honorable cualidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Te aseguro que tengo razón —contestó Edward con convicción.

Bella sonrió.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Me encanta abrazarte, carissima...

—A mí también —admitió bella apretándose contra él—. Me encanta estar cerca de ti.

Edward se rió y le acarició el pelo. Al mirarla a los ojos, no pudo evitar besarla con pasión. Bella respondió a sus besos con la misma intensidad y, cuando salieron del ascensor, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó aire.

Estaba confundida. No se podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo ni lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se lo quería perder.

Edward se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y abrió una puerta que daba a una suite muy lujosa. Hasta aquel momento, bella no se había preguntado dónde iban. Lo cierto era que no habían salido del hotel y que, sin darse cuenta, estaban en su habitación.

— ¿Esperas que pase la noche contigo? —le preguntó confusa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

Edward miró a bella desafiante.

—Eso depende de ti.

Bella palideció de vergüenza. ¡Por supuesto que dependía de ella! Hacía ya mucho tiempo que las mujeres habían aprendido a tomar decisiones por sí mismas. Se acercó a los ventanales desde los que se veía la ciudad y pensó que acababa de quedar como una tonta ante Edward

Se había mostrado nerviosa como una virgen que jamás hubiera estado a solas con un hombre en la habitación de su hotel. El calor del deseo se había tomado palidez.

Lo cierto era que por fuera había conseguido cambiar, pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma Isabella Swan de siempre. La misma Bella que había ido a un colegio sólo de chicas y que se había pasado los fines de semana estudiando en lugar de saliendo por ahí.

Los chicos siempre le habían parecido seres extraños y desconocidos y nunca había aprendido a comportarse con tranquilidad en su presencia. A los diecisiete años, aquel chico del que se había enamorado la había humillado y desde aquel día su orgullo herido se había convertido en su mejor fuente de protección.

Aunque habían pasado ya varios años, prefería ser precavida que volver a cometer el mismo error. Aquellos seis años los había pasado ocupándose de su padre, la excusa perfecta para no tener que salir con hombres.

Había resultado más fácil ser una hija dedicada y asumir que era «una chica fornida», como solía decirle su progenitor, y dar por hecho que por eso no le gustaba a ningún hombre.

Desde que a los doce años había empezado a crecer y a sacarle la cabeza a todos sus compañeros de clase, bella había deseado ser más bajita y menuda, como su preciosa madre.

Pero ahora, por primera vez, parecía que a un hombre le gustaba tal y como era. Miró a Edward de reojo y se encontró con sus ojos. Se le secó la boca. Era impresionantemente guapo.

Edward la observó. Estaba tan quieta, que parecía una estatua viviente. Era obvio que era una mujer vulnerable y que se lo estaba pensando. ¿Habría otro hombre en su vida? edward decidió mostrarse paciente pues no quería perderla.

—Quizás sea mejor que te lleve a casa —murmuró.

Bella se puso rígida pues aquella inesperada oferta no hizo sino elevar su tensión. ¿Irse a casa? Desde luego, sería lo más razonable, pero no quería. Siempre había sido una mujer razonable y ya estaba harta.

¿De qué le había servido ser razonable? Se había convertido en una adicta al trabajo que no tenía vida social y a la que ningún hombre miraba por la calle. ¿Cuándo había sentido ella por un hombre lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos por edward?

— ¿Hay otro hombre? —preguntó Edward con palpable tensión.

—No... —contestó bella tomando aire—. ¿Hay otra mujer?

—No.

La última rubia con la que Edward se había acostado, kate, era una modelo que estaba trabajando en México y no había razón para confesarle que había pasado a la historia en cuanto la había visto a ella.

El ambiente estaba cargado.

—Jamás he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti —dijo Edward sinceramente.

—Quiero quedarme... —murmuró bella dándose cuenta de que le quedaban muchas cosas en la vida por explorar.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo, los pezones le dolían y sentía un extraño calor entre las piernas que le impedía estarse quieta.

—No te arrepentirás —sonrió Edward satisfecho.

bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con tanta fuerza, que se sintió mareada. Cuando edward la miraba como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos la hacía sentir guapa. Cruzó la habitación sintiendo que las piernas le podían fallar en cualquier momento y lo agarró de la corbata como si fuera una mujer experimentada que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que en lugar de deshacer el nudo de la corbata lo apretó más y, cuando ya creía que iba a tener que buscar unas tijeras; unos dedos bronceados intervinieron y deshicieron el nudo con total facilidad.

Edward se quitó la corbata y la abrazó. Entonces, bella no pudo evitar estremecerse de salvaje anticipación.

La experta boca de edward se apoderó de sus labios. Bella tuvo que aferrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio. Edward la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Pesó demasiado? —murmuró.

Bella estaba convencida de que Edward era el hombre que había estado esperando toda su vida. Era el hombre del que se iba a enamorar perdidamente y que se iba a enamorar perdidamente de ella. Bueno, con que se enamoran un poquito de ella era suficiente.

—Eres ligera como una muñeca... —le aseguró llevándola al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, bella se quitó los zapatos mientras edward se desabrochaba la camisa. bella observó con la boca abierta aquel torso bronceado y musculoso.

Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy excitada. Dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta que se encontró con la cama, y se sentó.

— ¿Qué...? —sonrió edward con sensualidad—. ¿Me querías quitar tú la camisa?

—No... Eh... no suelo hacerlo —contestó bella muy seria, pues había decidido que maravillarse por la apariencia de aquel hombre no quedaba bien.

—Siempre puedes practicar con la corbata —bromeó edward, que se había dado cuenta de su falta de experiencia con aquel detalle.

— ¿De verdad? —bromeó también bella.

—Siempre que quieras... —contestó Edward con voz ronca acercándose a ella como un tigre al acecho.

La tomó de las manos y la puso en pie.

—Vaya, has encogido un poco —bromeó al verla sin tacones—. Prométeme que siempre que estés conmigo vas a llevar tacones. Me encanta verte por encima de todos los hombres, me excita...

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Parecías una reina —contestó edward desabrochándole el vestido con calma.

— ¿Te importa que apaguemos la luz?

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —rió edward.

—Claro... —contestó bella nerviosa.

Edward le bajó los tirantes del vestido, que cayó al suelo.

—Eres impresionante...

Bella había cerrado los ojos pues no quería ver la decepción en los de edward cuando viera lo delgada y plana que era en ropa interior. Se estremeció y edward la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, donde la besó durante un buen rato.

—Sexy... —le dijo acariciando su delicada piel. Jamás nadie le había dicho aquello.

— ¿Sexy?

—Mucho...

Era cierto que a edward aquella mujer le parecía sexy. Todo en ella se lo parecía. Su pelo, sus ojos, su altura, su sonrisa y su fragilidad.

— ¿De verdad? —insistió bella tan excitada, que no se dio cuenta de que edward le acababa de desabrochar el sujetador.

Cuando notó sus pequeños y firmes pechos en las palmas de las manos, se le alteró la respiración.

—La luz... —dijo bella.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo —le aseguró edward. Completamente ruborizada, bella se apresuró a taparse hasta las orejas. edward enarcó las cejas y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que necesito una copa —comentó bella. Edward se levantó y se dirigió al minibar, donde le sirvió un vaso de agua mineral. bella no tuvo el valor de decirle que hubiera preferido algo con alcohol.

—Debes de estar pensando que soy un poco rara—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —contestó edward con templando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

No quería que aquella mujer bebiera más. Le gustaba que sus compañeras de cama se enteraran de todo.

Estaba seguro de que había otro hombre en su vida. Por eso, bella estaba tan nerviosa. Aquello no hizo más que acrecentar su competitividad. Estaba decidido a acostarse con ella y a borrar a su competidor del mapa.

El jamás compartía a una mujer y aquella era suya. Nunca antes había besado a una mujer en público ni se había mostrado tan deseoso de poseerla. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía como un volcán y, si bella no se había dado cuenta, él se lo iba a demostrar en breve.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa... —dijo bella.

Edward se tensó. No quería que le hablara del otro hombre. Aquello iba a ser muy molesto.

—No me gusta que me cuenten historias de otros hombres.

—Lo entiendo y, precisamente por eso, creo que debo advertirte que no tengo mucha experiencia—confesó bella.

Aquello le llegó a Edward al alma. El ya se había dado cuenta, pero no le pareció bien decírselo. Al fin y al cabo, a él le daba igual.

—En realidad... —dudó bella mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Para ser completamente sincera, no tengo ninguna experiencia...

— ¿Cómo? —dijo edward con las cejas enarcadas.

—Es la primera vez —concluyó bella.

— ¿Es la primera vez que pasas la noche con un hombre que acabas de conocer?

—Sí, pero no sólo eso —contestó bella—. No soy una mujer promiscua...

—Jamás he dicho que lo fueras —la interrumpió Edward .

—El caso es qué... bueno, nunca me he acostado con un hombre y... soy, ya sabes... —dijo bella mirándolo con intensidad, para que lo entendiera cuanto antes—. Soy virgen —concluyó viendo que edward no comprendía.

— ¿Qué? —dijo edward estupefacto—. ¿He oído bien?

Bella asintió ruborizándose de pies a cabeza. Edward parecía realmente sorprendido, lo último que ella se había esperado.

—Pero si no eres una adolescente —comentó Edward sorprendido por momentos.

— ¿Y?

Virgen. Aquella mujer era virgen y él no se estaba comportando como un caballero. En lugar de aceptar su confesión con calma, se había quedado mirándola fijamente como si acabara de salir de un cuadro medieval.

Edward se sentó a su lado.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró abrazándola con mucha más cautela de lo que lo había hecho antes.

«Claro que no pasa nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar?», se dijo.

— ¿De verdad? —insistió bella.

El deseo y la decencia estaban librando una dura lucha en el interior de Edward y, por fin, salió a la superficie el buen hombre que llevaba dentro.

—Deberías pensártelo

—No —dijo bella abrazándolo con fuerza.

Estuvo a punto de gritar que llevaba muchos años limitándose a pensar, sin hacer nada, pero sentirlo tan cerca hizo que se quedara sin palabras.

Se miró en sus ojos dorados y se le entrecortó la respiración. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y enseguida sintió una sensación cálida e intensa en lo más profundo dé su cuerpo que la hizo estremecerse. —

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Edward besándole el cuello y deseándola cada vez más.

Bella sentía el cuerpo incandescente y su corazón rugiendo como un coche de carreras.

—No lo sé...

—Sí, sí lo sabes...

Tenía razón. Tenía que ser Edward porque lo deseaba como nunca jamás había deseado a ningún hombre. Así de básico y primitivo.

—Eres exquisita... —dijo Edward admirando sus senos.

Acto seguido, jugueteó con sus pezones y siguió la estela de sus dedos con la lengua. Bella arqueó la espalda y gritó de placer ante la intensidad de la sensación. Lo agarró del pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward siguió jugueteando con sus pezones mientras la besaba con fuerza. Bella lo abrazó y se deleitó en acariciar los potentes músculos de sus hombros y de su espalda.

—Te prometo que va a ser una buena experiencia —dijo edward poniéndose en pie y quitándose los pantalones.

edward lo miró fijamente. Aquel hombre era un dios. Se dio cuenta de que los calzoncillos que llevaba apenas escondían su erección. Haciendo gala de un valor que jamás había conocido, bella le quitó aquella última prenda y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo...?

edward la miró a los ojos y bella se volvió a sentir tan excitada como hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Eres virgen? —quiso saber bella.

—En una escala del uno al diez... diez —contestó bella con la voz entrecortada.

—Tienes la piel tan blanca como la porcelana—dijo Edward explorando sus pechos—. Eres delicada y sensible. Me encanta.

Bella no se podía estar quieta bajo aquellas caricias. Arqueó la espalda pues quería más.

—Bésame...

edward obedeció y sus lenguas se encontraron. edward sonrió al darse cuenta del deseo de bella de sentirlo sobre ella, pero se frenó.

—Hace nada has dicho que jamás habías deseado a una mujer como me deseas a mí —protestó—. ¿Era mentira?

—En absoluto —le aseguró edward quitándole las braguitas—. Tenemos toda la noche, bella mia. No hay prisa. Quiero que sea especial.

bella estaba fuera de control. Se moría por tocarlo y, si no lo hacía, era por temor a hacerlo mal. Le besó el hombro y deslizó su boca por su pecho. Una vez allí, tomó aire y siguió bajando hasta su vientre, pero cuando iba empezar lo interesante edward la tomó del pelo y la hizo subir.

—Veo que eres una mujer independiente —susurró.

— ¿Prefieres que me tumbe de espaldas y piense en...?

—En mí —contestó edward—. Tienes que pensar en mí.

Se deleitó acariciando sus curvas y haciéndola gemir de placer. bella no podía pensar, tan sólo sentir y lo que estaba sintiendo era extraordinaria mente intenso.

Edward le estaba acariciando la entrepierna y bella no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran solas en un balanceo tan antiguo como la propia historia de la humanidad.

— ¡Oh, por favor!

Por fin, edward la tocó en el centro de su feminidad, allí donde necesitaba que la acariciaran, allí donde el calor era un intenso tormento.

El calor y el deseo se apoderaron de ella cuando edward la penetró con un dedo, pero aquello no había hecho más empezar. Cuando bella se sentía como la miel a punto de entrar en ebullición, Edward le demostró que todavía había más placer por experimentar.

—Me vuelves loco —jadeó colocándose entre sus piernas.

bella sintió cómo la penetraba suavemente y el dolor se apoderó de su cerebro haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

—No... —contestó bella cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que el dolor terminaría y daría paso al más increíble de los placeres.

—No me parece bien pasármelo bien cuando tú estás sufriendo —murmuró Edward a modo de disculpa.

bella estuvo a punto de reírse entonces y supo que, si no se había enamorado ya de aquel hombre, se iba sin duda a enamorar de él.

—No pasa nada... —le aseguró.

—Amore... —dijo edward besándola—. Eres muy valiente...

—No, lo que pasa es que te deseo con todo mi cuerpo —confesó bella arqueando las caderas e invitándolo a que entrara en ella por completo.

edward así lo hizo, haciéndola enloquecer. Prolongó su placer con todas las artes que sabía y bella sucumbió a su ritmo con abandono. Le latía el corazón aceleradamente y sentía que la sangre se le había agolpado en las sienes.

Pronto sintió oleadas de placer y, al cabo de unos instantes, edward la siguió en el orgasmo. bella lo abrazó con fuerza y se dijo, muy feliz, que no se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta y edward la despertó.

—Son sólo las doce de la noche —le dijo—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansada?

Bella pensó que debía de ser por el alcohol.

—Perdón...

edward colocó bien las almohadas para que se apoyara y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Lo que acabamos de compartir ha sido fantástico, pero tengo que decirte una cosa...

— ¿Estás casado? —preguntó bella con el corazón en un puño.

—Dios mío, no...

—Entonces, ¿tienes novia?

—Si la tuviera, no estaría aquí —contestó edward.

— ¿Entonces?

—El preservativo se ha roto. Supongo que debido al entusiasmo. No creo que vaya a haber ninguna repercusión, pero me he creído en el deber de advertírtelo.

— ¿Se ha roto?

—No tengo ningún problema de salud, te lo aseguró. Siempre tomo precauciones. Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad de que te hayas que dado embarazada.

Al oír aquello, bella se quedó de piedra y se rió nerviosa.

—Seguro que no... No es tan fácil quedarse embarazada. De hecho, en mi departamento hay dos mujeres que están en una clínica de fertilidad. Parece ser que es muy común que hoy en día sea difícil concebir un hijo. ¿A ti te gustan los niños?

—Tengo cuatro hermanos, así que...

Era obvio que estaba evitando el tema y bella no tenía ganas de seguir con aquel asunto. Ella tenía muy claro desde que era una adolescente que no iba a tener hijos. No estaba muy segura de que edward fuera a entenderla, pero ella había tenido una infancia muy desdichada y no quería traer al mundo a un ser que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Edward la miró con curiosidad, pues por primera vez en su vida le interesaba la opinión de una mujer sobre un tema del que normalmente huía como de la peste. Sin embargo, bella no dijo nada más. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

edward recordó su infinita paciencia con Marco y sonrió satisfecho. Era obvio que le encantaban los niños.

En cualquier caso, si ella estaba tan tranquila como para haberse quedado dormida después, de haberle dicho que el preservativo se había roto, no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

bella se despertó porque sonó el móvil.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, como si se hubiera metido una paliza en el gimnasio.

— ¿Hmm? —contestó.

— ¿Todavía dormida, bella mia? —le dijo una voz de lo más familiar.

bella se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba completamente desnuda tumbada sobre una cama de una habitación de hotel que no le sonaba mucho.

— ¿Cómo?

—He dicho que te suban el desayuno —continuó edward—. Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

—Creí que... creí que había soñado contigo—confesó.

— ¿Sueles tener sueños tan excitantes? —bromeó edward, haciendo caso omiso de su ayudante, que le estaba indicando que lo estaban esperando en la sala de reuniones.

—Dios mío... ¿qué hora es? —exclamó bella.

—Las nueve y media, bella durmiente, pero no te preocupes. Te doy el día libre —replicó Edward sonriendo.

Lo cierto era que parecía agotada, así que era mejor que se pasara el día en la cama recuperando energías.

— ¿Las nueve y media? —exclamó bella.

—Quiero cenar contigo esta noche y quiero que estés descansada —insistió edward—. Tomate el día libre.

—Edward, me doy cuenta de que debes de estar por encima de mí en la empresa, pero no me tomo días así como así por el mero hecho de estar cansada.

—Hoy lo harás, cara —contestó edward indicándole a los directivos que lo estaban esperando que ya iba.

— ¿Porqué? —murmuró bella.

— ¿Porqué? Para empezar, para darme gusto.

¿Desde cuándo dar gusto a un hombre había sido una de sus prioridades? « ¡Desde que te enamoraste del hombre alto y moreno con el que te acostaste anoche!».

—Mira, ahora no puedo seguir hablando, pero tengo una sorpresa preparada para esta noche que creo que te va a gustar. Déjame tu dirección para que te pueda pasar a recoger —dijo edward antes de colgar.

El que se iba a llevar una sorpresa iba a ser él porque bella no tenía ninguna intención de faltar al trabajo el mismo día en el que jane se iba a hacer cargo del departamento financiero.

Se levantó a toda velocidad, recogió su ropa y se metió en el baño. Calculó que, si quería volver a casa a cambiarse de ropa, no llegaría al trabajo antes de la hora de comer, así que decidió que era más fácil comprarse un traje nuevo.

Se metió en la ducha con el firme propósito de pensar única y exclusivamente en llegar cuanto antes a la oficina, pero no pudo evitar recordar la noche de pasión que había compartido con edward.

Se sentía mortificada entre la culpabilidad y la felicidad. El alcohol la había desinhibido y había hecho que se hubiera acostado con un hombre al que acababa de conocer. ¿Se había comportado como una vampiresa?

Decidió no ser tan dura consigo misma. Al fin y al cabo, edward parecía tan atraído por ella como ella lo estaba por él. La había llamado para darle los buenos días y la quería llevar a cenar.

A salir de la ducha, mientras se secaba, se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba sonriendo. Una vez vestida y tras dejar su dirección anotada, pasó a la habitación contigua donde se encontró un copioso desayuno y un enorme ramo de rosas con una nota para ella.

Mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma, se dio cuenta de que edward había pedido un montón de cosas para desayunar. Seguramente, como no sabía lo que quería, había pedido de todo.

De repente, sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Se tomó un bollo y engulló un zumo de fruta mientras se decía que jamás un hombre se había tomado tantas molestias por ella.

Feliz por lo que sentía por edward, bella se fue de compras. Se compró un traje pantalón negro, unos mocasines cómodos y ropa interior nueva rezando para que no hubiera sido el vestidito turquesa el que lo hubiera encandilado.

Lo cierto era que nunca se le había dado bien comprarse ropa bonita ni maquillarse y que salir con edward iba a significar un gran esfuerzo en aquel aspecto, pero, ¿desde cuándo le daba miedo un reto?

bella entró en el vestíbulo de Venstar con una gran sonrisa. En el ascensor había dos mujeres comentando que se estaba celebrando una gran reunión en la tercera planta. La sala estaba llena. Bella llegó justamente cuando un directivo de mediana edad estaba dando la bienvenida a Edward Mansen.

Bella vio a Edward, su Edward, ponerse en pie y saludar. Estaba impresionante con un traje gris, camisa azul oscura y corbata de seda a juego.

Nada más verlo, sintió mariposas en el estómago y desvió la mirada para que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo miraba como si fuera suyo.

Supuso que era el portavoz del nuevo propietario de la empresa, pero, cuando el directivo que lo había presentado se dirigió a él llamándolo «señor Mansen», se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se quedó mirando a Edward con la boca abierta.

—Tendrás que admitir que Edward Mansen es tan guapo que se puede permitir el lujo de ir por ahí regalando esposas de diamantes —bromeó Jonelle—. Di ahora que serías capaz de decirle que no si te propusiera pasar la noche con él.

Bella intentó reírse, pero se había quedado sin aliento. De haberlo podido recobrar, habría llorado de dolor.

* * *

><p>bueno chicas que les parece?<p>

tengo una pregunta que hacerles.. varias lectores me han dicho que ya la historia la han adaptado

quisiera saber si quieren que la continue, o la cancele?

ustds diran... por mi parte me gustaria seguirla ya que es la continuacion de la trilogia que estoy adaptando y luego de esta vendria la historia de alice y jasper.

bueno espero que me digan si continuo o no..

bye -Ashley-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

Bella no se lo podía creer.

Su Edward era el presidente de Venstar, el increíblemente rico hombre de negocios que se dedicaba a coleccionar mujeres.

Sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada y dolida, se estremeció. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué le había dejado creer que era un empleado más? ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello? ¿Que pervertido sentido del humor tenía aquel hombre?

Al recordar que lo había criticado, se preguntó si no habría sido precisamente por eso por lo que se había acostado con ella. Sintió náuseas. ¡Cómo se debía de haber reído Edward a su costa!

Edward , que estaba en aquellos momentos pronunciando un discurso, la vio a lo lejos y la reconoció al instante a pesar de que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara sin maquillaje.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios no se había quedado en el hotel? La vio salir precipitadamente de la sala y supo que se había dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad.

Su primera reacción fue correr tras ella, pero no quería mezclar el placer con el trabajo, pues ya había sido suficientemente indiscreto la noche anterior.

Molesto, se dijo que Angela debería haberlo obedecido y se debería haber tomado el día libre. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Al no haberlo hecho, se había enterado de quién era bruscamente y no a lo largo de una agradable velada.

—No me creo que llegues tarde precisamente hoy por casualidad —le estaba diciendo jane en aquellos momentos a Bella—. Por tu culpa, no he podido presentar las cifras del proyecto Kelvedon porque no tenía ni idea de que habías mandado el expediente de vuelta al departamento de adquisiciones —la acusó—. ¡Me has hecho pasar una vergüenza horrible!

Las empleadas que había alrededor se quedaron de piedra ante semejante ataque, pero Bella estaba demasiado preocupada con el tema de Edward como para sentirse ultrajada. No dijo nada, pues todo aquello le pareció ridículo.

—A partir de ahora, quiero que ocupes mi antigua mesa —añadió Jane.

—Muy bien —contestó Bella comenzando a vaciar sus cajones.

—Ah, por cierto —sonrió Jane—, voy a necesitar una copia de la presentación que ibas a realizar en la reunión de esta tarde con el señor Mansen.

—No he preparado ninguna presentación —contestó Bella.

— ¿Cómo que no? —exclamó su nueva jefe iracunda.

—No, no lo he hecho —insistió Bella.

Si la hubieran nombrado a ella directora financiera, por supuesto que se hubiera pasado todo el día anterior haciéndolo, pero ese no había sido el caso.

Jane la miró furiosa, se giró y entró en el despacho de Alec Vulturi sin apenas llamar.

—Esto va ser un infierno —comentó Jonelle.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho, parecía una chica simpática —susurró otra compañera.

—No me explico cómo demonios le han dado el puesto... —dijo Jonelle callándose al instante para no herir a Bella.

En aquel incómodo silencio, Bella se colocó en su nueva mesa.

— ¿Qué te pareció la novia de Edward Mansen? —preguntó otra chica.

— ¿La pelimarron? Todos los hombres la miraban y babeaban —se lamentó Jonelle—. Desde luego, las demás, que somos más normalitas, no tenemos nada que hacer al lado de un bellezón así.

—Completamente de acuerdo —sonrió la compañera—. Desde luego, hacían una bonita pareja. La cosa es que ella me sonaba de algo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Jonelle—. A mí, no.

—Supongo que será alguna modelo y la he visto en las revistas.

Bella estaba tensa, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose que nadie la había reconocido. Dispuesta a olvidarse de todo aquello, se sumergió en el trabajo que ella misma le había encargado a Jane la semana anterior.

Mientras hacía un trabajo que estaba muy por debajo de su cualificación, no pudo evitar que Edward se colara en sus pensamientos.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. La había engañado con crueldad, le había mentido y había traicionado su confianza.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de confiar en un hombre al que acababa de conocer? Aquella noche, que para ella había sido hasta hacía unas horas tan maravillosas, le dio asco.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quién era? ¡Pero si estaba muy claro! Sus maneras, su personalidad, sus detalles. Por ejemplo, todas aquellas rosas. Era obvio que lo había hecho para impresionarla. Debía estar muy acostumbrado impresionar a las mujeres.

Y con ella lo había conseguido, ¿verdad? Sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño.

Se miró en el espejo y controló las lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Tal y como le había dicho su padre muchas veces, la vida era muy dura. Lo que tenía que hacer era seguir adelante y concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero, ¿en qué? ¿En su futuro en una empresa en la que le habían negado un ascenso bien merecido y en la que le habían sugerido que se tomara unas largas vacaciones? Entonces, Bella decidió que, cuando hubieran terminado sus tres semanas de vacaciones, no iba a volver a trabajar en Venstar.

No, prefería empezar en otro sitio. Elegiría una empresa donde la belleza no contara más que los conocimientos y donde se apreciaran el esfuerzo y los resultados. Sobre todo, elegiría una empresa con cuyo jefe no se hubiera acostado.

Apretó los dientes y se volvió a mirar. Eso también había sido culpa de Edward. Ella jamás hubiera traicionado sus principios y se hubiera acostado con su jefe de haber sabido quién era.

Estaba furiosa y se dio cuenta de que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que no hubiera hablado con él.

Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta en la que estaban los directivos. Ya era casi la hora de comer y los pasillos estaban llenos de gente. Fue directamente a la oficina del consejero delegado, llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar contestación.

Sorprendido por la repentina interrupción, Edward levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y miró a Angela. Iba vestida entera de negro y no se había maquillado, pero aun así su boca resultaba tan tentadora como una cereza madura.

Edward sonrió contento de volver a verla y se preguntó por qué llevaba un traje que le quedaba grande.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que Bella estuviera a punto de perder el control. El hecho de que Edward fuera capaz de sonreír cuando ella se sentía tan mal era demasiado. Por otra parte, aquella sonrisa la encandilé de nuevo como la noche anterior y la hizo ruborizarse.

—Angela —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

—Me llamo Isabella, Isabella Swan —le contestó saliendo del encantamiento—. Edward... ¿cómo has podido mentirme así?

—Yo no te he mentido —se defendió él.

—Tú sabías que yo no sospechaba que eras Edward Mansen. Si no querías decirme la verdad, deberías haberme dejado ir.

—Pero tú no querías que me fuera, cara —le recordó preguntándose por qué saber quién era la enfurecía tanto cuando otras mujeres se mostraban encantadas.

No era un compañero de trabajo, sino el dueño de la empresa, no era un empresario de éxito sino un hombre que lo había conseguido todo, no tenía un buen sueldo sino que era tan rico que tenía un avión privado y multitud de casas lujosas.

¿Que tenía de malo todo aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a acusarlo de haber mentido cuando él había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacerlo?

Bella levantó el mentón y tomó aire.

—Eres mi jefe y tenía derecho a saberlo.

— ¡Estas haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena! —exclamó Edward impaciente.

— ¿Un grano de arena?

—Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche, esto no es nada, carissima —contestó Edward acercándose a ella.

Bella se hizo a un lado y levantó las manos.

—Eres peor de lo que creía...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos porque las lágrimas amenazaban con rebosar. Eran lágrimas de ira y de decepción. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que ella se había imaginado que era.

—Jamás me habría acostado contigo si hubiera sabido que trabajaba para ti. ¿Te sueles acostar con tus empleadas?

— ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que me acuesto con alguien de mi empresa! —le aseguró mirándola con dureza.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte, pero se me hace difícil—dijo Pippa cortante—. Sobre todo cuando es obvio que no tienes ni idea de cuáles son las fronteras que un jefe decente debería respetar.

—Aguanto tu enfado, pero no pienso aguantar tu insolencia —murmuré Edward.

Bella se estremeció y apretó los puños.

—No te da vergüenza lo que has hecho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me estás preguntando si me arrepiento de haber pasado la noche contigo? No. Me lo pasé muy bien. No considero que nuestra relación sea un error. Para mí, el hecho de que seas mi empleada es un detalle virtualmente irrelevante. Tengo muchas empresas y miles de empleados y no pienso pasar mucho tiempo en Venstar, así que ni vas a ganar ni vas a perder en ese sentido.

— ¿Eso crees? —gritó Bella—. Es una suerte que nadie me reconociera ayer en la fiesta, que nadie se diera cuenta de que la pelimarron que se fue contigo era yo porque, de lo contrario, no sé cómo les iba a volver a mirar a la cara.

Edward le tomó las manos entre las suyas para que no se alejara más. No podía creer que sus compañeros no la hubieran reconocido y debía hacer frente a la situación.

—No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche fue una vergüenza. ¿Por qué dices eso? Nos conocimos y nos gustamos...

—No es tan sencillo...

Edward la miró intensamente.

—Lo es si tú quieres que lo sea, cara.

Bella apartó las manos.

—No quiero que lo sea —contestó—. Me hiciste creer que eras una persona que no eres en realidad. El hombre que yo creí que eras no existe. ¡Yo jamás me hubiera sentido atraída por un playboy machista!

Edward le cortó el paso y la miró con dureza.

—No gustaría que me explicaras por qué dices eso.

Bella tragó saliva, pero lo miró a los ojos con desafío.

—Por tu culpa no me ascendieron y todavía no habías puesto un pie en este edificio. Escuché cómo uno de mis jefes, al que conociste en Nápoles, le decía a un directivo lo poco que te había gustado en la fotografía de la empresa y que preferías a mujeres sensuales y bien vestidas en los puestos ejecutivos...

—Eso es completamente falso —le aseguró Edward.

¿Isabella swan? Aquel nombre le era levemente familiar. Recordó la fotografía que le habían entregado y rebuscó entre los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa.

—Había pedido un ascenso para hacerme cargo del departamento financiero —le explicó Bella nerviosa—. Llevaba ya meses desempeñando ese trabajo y creía que el puesto era mío, pero le concedieron el ascenso a otra mujer que profesionalmente está por debajo de mí tanto en cualificación como en jerarquía pero que es mucho más guapa que yo...

—Dios mío, esa foto no te hace justicia. Con este aspecto, no te reconozco ni yo —confesó Edward frunciendo el ceño exasperado—. Te aseguro que lo único que dije sobre tu apariencia en Nápoles fue que tenías un aspecto descuidado.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —exclamó Bella anonadada.

—Lo siento, pero así es —dijo Edward mostrándole la foto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —insistió Bella arrebatándole el documento.

—Me parece que no hace falta que te lo diga. Mira qué pelos llevas —contestó Edward.

Bella se giró.

—Descuidada... —repitió sintiendo náuseas.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba dolida y lo sintió profundamente, pero estaba muy enfadado con ella.

—Te falta un botón en la chaqueta y una de las perneras del pantalón tiene el bajo descosido. No estás muy bien. Eso fue lo único que dije.

Bella había palidecido. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se hizo sangre. Aquella foto la habían tomado cuando no hacía una semana que su padre había muerto y había llegado a la sala donde estaban todos esperándola excusándose por llegar la última.

Era cierto que no llevaba el mejor traje que tenía, pero que Edward hubiera dicho de ella que tenía un aspecto descuidado la mortificaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel de no considerar sus sentimientos?

—Fue lo único que dije —le aseguré Edward decidiendo allí mismo que había sido la última vez que hablaba sobre la apariencia personal de un empleado sin tenerlo delante.

En cualquier caso, aunque le costara admitirlo, por su culpa Bella había perdido el ascenso. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta de que los directivos de la empresa que acababa de adquirir estaban deseosos de agradarlo en todo y de que su crítica había hecho que se cuestionaran su ascenso hasta decidir que no era correcto.

—Quiero que te quede claro que no hice ningún comentario inapropiado sobre mis supuestas preferencias físicas con respecto a mis empleadas—concluyó.

Bella no dijo nada.

—Por tu silencio asumo que me crees.

—No asumas nada —sonrió bella dolida—. Por tu comportamiento de anoche, está claro que no crees que te tengas que regir por los principios de respeto por los que se regiría un jefe normal.

—No te consiento que me hables así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te crees que estás por encima del bien y del mal? —le espetó Bella—. Te crees Dios, te crees con derecho de hacer siempre lo que ti te venga en gana sin pensar en cómo va a afectar a los demás. ¿Y yo? Eres mi jefe y, si lo hubiera sabido, no me habría acostado contigo. ¡No me habría exhibido delante de mis compañeros con los que tengo que trabajar!

—Eso ya está hecho... —dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, pero no debería haber sucedido jamás—murmuró Bella intentando no sentirse atraída por él—. Además, decir que una mujer tiene aspecto descuidado tiene otras connotaciones… —

—Te aseguro que no fue mi intención insultarte—dijo Edward.

A pesar de que estaba enfadado con ella, se moría por abrazarla y consolarla.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo Bella sorprendida al ver que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

—Abrazarte —contestó él sonriendo sensualmente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo agradecía el contacto físico y se sonrojó.

—Deja de mirarme así —le rogó.

Edward se rió y la besó en los labios.

—Tenemos que hablar. Creo que va a ser mejor que quedemos para comer en lugar de para cenar...

—No.

—Para la cena queda mucho y no puedo esperar—insistió Edward volviéndola a besar.

—Déjame en paz. Mi carrera y mi reputación están en juego —murmuró Bella estremeciéndose, desesperada por que la volviera a besar.

Sin embargo, sabía que se iba a traicionar a sí misma si consentía que Edward la cegara de nuevo. Percibía su olor, masculino y excitante, y sintió que se mareaba.

Se moría por acercarse a él y era obvio que Edward se había dado cuenta y estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Aquel hombre era un engreído y un manipulador acostumbrado a hacer lo que fuera para ganar.

No era el hombre especial por el que ella lo había tomado.

Aun así, en difícil resistirse a él. La había enseñado a desearlo y se sentía extremadamente vulnerable en su presencia y enfadada consigo misma por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Amore... vamos a dejar el tema —dijo edward muy seguro de sí mismo—. En el fondo, sabes que me vas a perdonar todos mis pecados.

Bella no pudo más y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Se apresuró a secarse los ojos con el reverso de la mano y, al hacerlo, perdió una lente de contacto.

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió arrodillándose en el suelo—. No te muevas, he perdido la lentilla.

Edward se agachó con agilidad y la recuperó.

—Aquí está —murmuró guardándola en un sobre y entregándosela—. Así que llevas lentillas...

Bella se preguntó si aquel hombre habría salido alguna vez con una mujer con gafas.

—No te voy a perdonar —le aseguró apretando los dientes—. No quiero volver a verte. Lo que quiero es olvidarme de lo que pasó anoche...

—Muy bien... ya volveremos a descubrir esta noche las maravillas de las que son capaces nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Porqué no me escuchas cuando te hablo? —le espetó bella con frustración.

—Aunque no lo sepas, al acostarte ayer conmigo firmaste para más de una noche —sonrió edward mirándola a los ojos—. Te sigo deseando y tú me sigues deseando. Aunque dudo mucho que tus compañeros no te reconocieran anoche, te prometo ser discreto si eso es lo que tú quieres.

—Deja de tentarme —lo interrumpió bella—. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre que se divierte regalando juguetes sexuales a las mujeres!

Edward enarcó las cejas y sonrió de una manera que hizo que bella le entraran ganas de abofetearlo.

— ¿Juguetes sexuales?

—Las esposas de diamantes... lo he leído en la prensa.

—Me apena ver que lees ese tipo de publicaciones rosas, pero en cualquier casó permíteme que te diga que tú estás tan preparada para que te regalen juguetes sexuales como yo para dedicarme al celibato —le dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre hablando en italiano. Avergonzada, Bella se apresuró a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

Sal Rissone hizo como que no la veía, pero eso era imposible pues la mesa de trabajo de edward era transparente.

—Haz como que es invisible —le dijo edward en italiano.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar qué hace ahí? —le preguntó asombrado su amigo de la infancia.

—Protegerse de la vergüenza de que la vean en mi despacho. Se pone nerviosa por tonterías—murmuró Edward a la defensiva encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una mujer muy sensible.

Sal decidió no seguir con el tema. Su amigo, que veía a las mujeres como a bienes intercambiables, se empeñaba en defender a una a la que no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que esconderse bajo una mesa transparente.

Sal se moría por llamar a su esposa y contarle que Edward se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, tanto ese día como la noche anterior.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Bella salió de su escondite, se puso en pie, se alisó el pantalón y volvió a su despacho sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más que decirle y lo peor era que le costaba mucho resistirse a aquellos ojos suyos.

A media tarde se encontró mirando a la nada en lugar de trabajando. Intentó dejar de pensar en Edward, pero fue imposible. Se enfadó consigo misma, pues aquel hombre no tenía vergüenza. Se negaba a admitir que había sido un irresponsable y un egoísta al no decirle que era su jefe.

Bella suponía que la sorpresa que le había dicho que le iba a decir en la cena era ésa.

Sí, ahora sabía a ciencia cierta la poca importancia que Edward le daba a ese tema. Frunció el ceño y recordó su insistencia en que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era lo único que importaba.

¿No le había jurado también que ella era la única empleada con la que había mantenido una relación en su vida? Teniendo todos los datos en cuenta, ¿no quería decir todo aquello que Edward podía estar realmente interesado en ella?

¡Por favor! ¿Ya estaba cayendo otra vez en la trampa de soñar que sus fantasías se hacían realidad?

¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? ¡Edward Mansen era un canalla! Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con las mujeres, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que sus intenciones fueran decentes con una estúpida y confiada virgen que se había metido en su cama nada más conocerlo.

Bella palideció y se avergonzó de sí misma por su desesperado deseo de creer que podía confiar en él. ¿No había aprendido nada desde los diecisiete años?

El último verano que pasó en Francia se enamoró por primera vez. Se trataba de un estudiante cuatro años mayor que ella que se llamaba Pete, era rubio, guapo y tenía moto.

Durante casi un mes Alice, leah y ella habían salido con Pete y sus amigos. Rosalie también había ido en un par de ocasiones, pero en cuanto conoció a Emmett, su actual marido, sólo había tenido ojos y tiempo para él.

Bella se había enamorado perdidamente de Pete. Habían hecho manitas y se habían besado, Pete parecía interesado en ella. Debería haber sospechado algo cuando le había preguntado insistentemente por su amiga Rosalie.

Su amiga había vuelto a salir con ellos aquellos días porque su novio había tenido que irse de viaje por motivos de trabajo. Aquel mismo día, en lugar de llevar a Bella en moto, Pete había llevado a Rosalie, pero Bella no le dio importancia y creyó que estaba siendo agradable.

Sin embargo, cuando Pete besó a Rosalie delante de ella, se quedó de piedra. Logró esconder su dolor a duras penas, pues Rosalie no tenía ni idea de que Bella creía que Pete era su novio.

—Cuando me ha besado, me ha molestado un poco, pero cuando me ha dicho que llevaba todo el verano detrás de mí me ha dado pena... aunque la verdad es que el único chico que me interesa es Emmett —les había dicho su amiga después.

Lo más difícil de todo había sido fingir indiferencia ante la humillación que Pete le había infligido. Pete la había utilizado para llegar hasta rosalie, de eso no había duda. Pete no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en ella y eso había hecho que Bella jamás volviera a fiarse de sí misma a la hora de juzgar a un hombre.

Salió de esos nebulosos recuerdos al darse cuenta de que había un repartidor frente a su mesa con un increíble ramo de flores.

—Vaya... —comentó Jonelle—. ¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo así?

Bella tragó saliva y abrió el sobrecito que había entre las flores.

«Mándame un mensaje al móvil con tu dirección. ¿Terminas pronto?».

No estaba firmado y no era su letra, pero Bella estaba convencida de que había sido Edward quien le mandaba aquellas flores, pues no conocía a nadie más que pudiera gastarse ese dineral en un centro.

Debería ignorar tanto las flores como el mensaje, pero la tentación de hacerle llegar su dirección era muy, fuerte, pues nunca un hombre se había portado así con ella.

—Te llaman al teléfono, Bella —anunció Jonelle.

Bella atendió la llamada.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que escondernos? —se quejó Edward—. Mi abuela inglesa solía aconsejarme que siempre dijera la verdad.

—Pues ya podrías haberla escuchado y haberte aplicado el cuento —exclamó Bella apartándose un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de la coleta.

—He tenido que echar a todos mis colaboradores de la sala de reuniones para poder llamarte...

— ¿Te he pedido yo acaso que lo hicieras? —contestó Bella sonriendo encantada.

— ¡Necesito el teléfono! —dijo Jane arrebatándole el auricular y cortando la comunicación.

Bella la miró atónita.

—No tenías por qué haber hecho eso...

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo Jane mirándola con desprecio—. ¡Por tu culpa he pasado uno de los peores ratos de mi vida!

— ¿Perdón?—dijo Bella dándose cuenta de que su nueva jefa estaba al borde del colapso.

—Después de hacer mi presentación, ese canalla irónico de Mansen, me ha bombardeado a preguntas que no he sabido contestar y me ha tratado como si fuera estupida... ¡Todo es culpa tuya por no haberme preparado bien! —sollozó Jane.

Acto seguido, cuando se hizo un incómodo silencio, Alec apareció de la nada y se llevó a Jane.

—La señorita Volterra estaba nerviosa y no sabe lo que dice. Bella... eh... lo siento mucho. Seguro que, en cuanto se encuentre un poco mejor, Jane te pedirá perdón.

Mientras se la llevaba hacia su despacho, Jane gritó bien alto que no tenía ninguna intención de pedirle jamás perdón a Bella por nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo Alec se preocupa tanto por Jane? —preguntó alguien.

—Parece ser que se ha enterado por las malas de que no es capaz de realizar el trabajo de Bella. Me alegro, se lo tiene bien merecido —contestó Jonelle—. ¡No sé ni cómo se le ocurrió solicitar ese ascenso!

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Bella, pero no contestó. Seguro que era Edward y no quería hablar con él en aquel momento. Metió el teléfono en el bolso y se concentró en el trabajo.

Una hora después, cuando ya se iba, Jane le pidió perdón a regañadientes y Bella se mostró todo lo educada que pudo, pero el ataque verbal de aquella mujer no había hecho más que dejarle claro que sus días en aquella empresa estaban contados.

Cuando llegó a casa, pidió una pizza, se soltó el pelo, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y llamó a su amiga Rosalie para preguntarle si podía ir a pasar con ellos unos días a Bretaña.

— ¡No me puedo creer que, por fin, te vayas a tomar unas vacaciones y vayas a venir a vernos! —exclamó amiga encantada.

Cuando colgó después de hablar un rato con ella, Bella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrida y poco satisfecha con su existencia. Probablemente, precisamente por eso se había saltado todos sus principios y se había metido en la cama con Edward Mansen.

El alcohol también había tenido mucho que ver, por supuesto. Además, Edward era realmente guapo e irresistible, pero esa no era la cuestión. Lo cierto era que lo había conocido en un momento de debilidad.

Había sido porque por una vez en su vida se había dejado llevar por sus deseos de hacer algo que no estuviera en el guión, algo loco que no fuera razonable.

Todo lo demás en su vida era realmente razonable. Empezando por su vestuario y su rutina. Sus abuelos y sus padres habían muerto, pero gracias a sus estrictos planes financieros tenía una casa en propiedad, ahorros en el banco y ninguna prisa por encontrar un nuevo empleo.

En doce días estaría en Francia y se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse allí a vivir y a trabajar un tiempo. Se le ocurrió que, para no quemar todas las naves, en lugar de vender su casa de Inglaterra podría alquilarla.

La posibilidad cada vez le gustaba más. Su madre era francesa y ella era bilingüe, así que no le sería difícil integrarse en Francia.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, acudió a abrir mientras se le hacía la boca agua pensando en la pizza, pero cuando abrió la puerta dio un paso atrás sorprendida y confusa.

Edward aprovechó el momento para entrar al vestíbulo.

— ¿Todavía no te has vestido, cara? —le preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—No, no me he vestido porque no voy a ninguna parte —contestó Bella—. ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

* * *

><p>que les parecio?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle semejante pregunta?

El deseo sexual se había apoderado de él y lo conducía inexorablemente hacia ella. La miró de arriba abajo. Lo cierto era que no se parecía a las modelos con las que se solía acostar, mujeres que se pasaban el día pendientes de su apariencia física.

Para empezar, Bella llevaba el pelo enmarañado y curiosamente le gustaba, no iba maquillada en absoluto y estaba descalza. Ni siquiera llevaba pintadas las uñas y la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que lucía no eran de marca.

Sin embargo, tenía ojos cándidos y brillantes como zafiros y una boca vulnerable y carnosa. Además, la camiseta le marcaba las curvas y delineaba sus exquisitos pezones con maestría

—Yo también te deseo —murmuró reaccionando ante aquella vista.

A Bella se le había acelerado el corazón mientras Edward la sometía a aquel escrutinio de macho arrogante muy seguro de su atractivo.

bella se miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de por qué Edward le había dicho eso: tenía los pezones completamente en punta.

—Yo no te deseo... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Yo sólo quiero salir a cenar...

— Bella.

—Es de buena educación tener paciencia —sonrió Edward.

—No te hagas el educado conmigo —le espetó bella.

edward enarcó una ceja.

—Te aconsejo que no me repitas eso muchas veces porque llevo desde esta mañana pensando en ti y lo único que se me ocurre es lo mucho que quiero meterme en la cama de nuevo contigo y saciar todas mis fantasías sexuales.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujer con la que los hombres tienen fantasías —contestó bella con desdén a pesar de que le hubiera gustado serlo.

—Desde luego, yo tengo fantasías contigo después de lo de anoche porque aquello fue...

—Sólo sexo —dijo bella levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante—. Sólo fue sexo —repitió decidida a que aquel hombre no la volviera a liar.

Edward se sintió ultrajado. Muchas veces se había acostado con una mujer y había sido él quien había pensado eso, pero jamás una mujer se lo había dicho a él. Se sintió insultado y furioso con ella.

— ¿Porqué te pones así? Yo creo que lo de anoche fue algo excepcional para los dos. Tú eras virgen...

Bella palideció de cólera ante el embarazoso recordatorio de su falta de experiencia. Era obvio que edward creía que precisamente por eso no se iba a atrever a rechazarlo.

— ¿Tenías que mencionarlo?

—Me parece importante. Me elegiste para ser tu primer amante —le recordó edward, enfadado por la decisión de bella de borrarlo de un plumazo, como si hubiera sido una aventura de una noche.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Me temía que te fueras a arrepentir, pero te suplico que no dejes que eso se interponga entre nosotros, amore.

—El hecho de que te eligiera a ti como mi primer amante no tiene absolutamente ninguna importancia —le aseguró bella muy orgullosa.

edward se dio cuenta de que bella estaba mintiendo y sintió una increíble ternura por ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique? —sonrió edward.

—Sí —contestó bella con decisión.

—Es obvio por cómo me miras que me deseas—puntualizó edward.

—Sólo es atracción sexual —le espetó bella—. ¡Algo de lo que puedo olvidarme cuando quiera!

—Muy bien, entonces... olvídate de mí —la invitó edward en actitud desafiante mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba con pasión.

Bella se quedó de piedra durante un segundo y luego comenzó a temblar violentamente, así que tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no caer al suelo. A medida que sus lenguas se fueron, encontrando, se encontró gimiendo.

Inmediatamente, sus pezones se endurecieron y bella sintió una cascada húmeda entre las piernas.

edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse de ella y no dejarse llevar por el deseo.

— ¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —dijo mirándola a los ojos con la esperanza de que admitiera su derrota y acabaran en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —dijo bella con la mente en blanco—. Bésame —imploró acariciándole el pelo.

edward murmuró algo en italiano y la miró satisfecho, exultante de poder.

—Por favor —insistió bella.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y bella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Cuanto más excitada estás, más molesta la intrusión de la realidad—comentó edward al ver que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

bella lo miró sorprendida. No se le había ocurrido que el deseo que edward suscitaba en ella tenía un reverso: el tormento de no verse satisfecho.

Sintiéndose repentinamente débil, se apoyó en él devastada por su propia capacidad de pasión.

edward no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en su vida y ya la había puesto patas arriba haciéndola sentir cosas con las que jamás había soñado.

Aquello era realmente terrorífico.

edward le acarició el pelo mientras saltaba el contestador y un hombre dejaba un mensaje en francés.

— ¿Bella?, Soy Emmett. Quería hablar contigo…

Bella levantó la cabeza y se apartó de Edward. Era el marido de Rosalie. Como no solía hablar personalmente con él, Bella temió que le hubiera ocurrido algo a su amiga, así que corrió a contestar el teléfono.

— ¿Emmett?

Por fortuna, su interlocutor le contó tranquilamente que tenía previsto ir a Londres precisamente el mismo día que ella tenía pensado ir a Francia le propuso que lo acompañara de compras para llevarle a su esposa bonita ropa premamá.

— ¿Rosalie esta otra vez embarazada? Madre mía—comentó.

Rosalie tenía veintitrés años y ya iba por el tercer hijo: Desde luego, no era asunto suyo meterse en aquellos temas, pero Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era demasiado.

—Ya te contará ella —contestó Emmett—. Estás muy callada. ¿Acaso la perspectiva de pasar un día entero de compras en mi compañía te parece aburrida?

Lo cierto era que Emmett había seducido a Rosalie siendo adolescentes y le había roto el corazón. Al final, se habían casado hacía un par de años, después de haber arreglado los malos entendidos que había entre ellos, pero Emmett nunca había sido santo de devoción de Bella.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él lo sospechara la mortificaba.

—No digas tonterías. Tu esposa es mi amiga...

—Efectivamente, siempre puedes decirte que es por su bien —contestó Emmett haciendo que Bella apretara los dientes—. No te preocupes. Sé que tu hostilidad hacia mí no es un asunto personal, sé que no te gustan los hombres.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y se fue a la cocina en busca de intimidad.

— ¿Eso crees? Deja que te diga que ni soy lesbiana ni odio a los hombres.

—Perdón...

Emmett parecía sorprendido y tenía motivos para ello pues, siempre que había ido a Londres con su esposa, Bella se había mostrado muy callada en su presencia.

— ¡Y deja que te diga que ahora mismo tengo una apasionada aventura con un italiano! —le espetó Bella, dolida y desesperada por lo que le acababa de decir.

Ante aquel sorprendente anuncio, Emmett no pudo evitar reírse y le aseguró que había malinterpretado su comentario y que estaba muy contento de que su vida privada fuera bien.

Mientras volvía el vestíbulo, el marido de Rosalie le dijo a qué hora pasaría a buscarla el día que habían quedado. Acto seguido, Bella colgó el teléfono.

Edward, que había oído la mayor parte de la conversación, parecía sombrío. Al principio, simplemente le había sorprendido que Bella hablara francés con tanta fluidez, pero luego se había preguntado quién sería aquel hombre.

¿Por qué se había ido a la cocina a hablar? Era obvio que para que él no oyera la conversación. Había oído que era el marido de su amiga, pero eso no quería decir que bella no pudiera estar enamorada de él. Sí, aquello tenía sentido.

Aquello explicaría que le hubiera entregado su virginidad a un desconocido. Lo habría hecho como un acto de rebeldía, pues no podía tener al hombre que ella quería en realidad.

Edward se enfureció. La perspectiva de ser el sustituto de otro hombre no le agradaba en absoluto. ¿Por eso insistía tanto bella en no darle importancia a su encuentro?

Al volver a tenerlo frente a sí, a bella se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo. Aquel hombre era capaz de excitarla con un solo beso.

Al recordar la apasionada noche que habían pasado juntos, le comenzaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y se ruborizó. Entonces, entendió por qué le había dicho al marido de Rosalie que estaba teniendo una apasionada aventura con un italiano.

¡Porque quería tenerla!

— ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida? —preguntó Edward con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —contestó Bella sorprendida.

Edward la miró con dureza.

—Contesta.

—No... Por supuesto que no... No sé por qué me lo preguntas —sonrió dándose cuenta de que por lo visto resultaba irresistible para Edward.

Edward apretó los puños y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, convencido de que estaba mintiendo. ¡Pero parecía tan inocente! La miró intensamente hasta que la hizo enrojecer y bajar la mirada.

Seguía enfurecido porque, pesar de todo, la seguía deseando.

Bella se armó de valor.

—Me gustas...

Edward se encogió de hombros para castigarla.

—Acabas de decir que lo nuestro sólo fue sexo y a mí me parece bien.

Bella palideció. A ella no le parecía bien. Ella quería más. ¿Acaso quería una relación en condiciones y la posibilidad de un futuro con él? ¿Acaso quería casarse con él? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?

Furiosa con él por haberla obligado a enfrentarse a lo que sentía por él, le abrió la puerta.

—Eres mi jefe y será mejor que lo dejemos así—le espetó.

Edward no entendía nada. Aquella mujer era capaz de mostrarse apasionada en un momento dado y fría como el hielo dos segundos después. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con él así?

Sintió deseos de tomarla en brazos y llevársela a la cama. ¡Era suya! ¿No se había dado cuenta? Si no era así, él estaba más que dispuesto a de mostrárselo.

Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo. Lo que sí iba a hacer era enterarse de quién era aquel francesito.

En cuanto Edward se fue, bella se derrumbó. Se sentía terriblemente triste, pues había sido sincera con él y él se había echado atrás.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber albergado estúpidos sueños de amor con un hombre que, obviamente, sólo estaba interesado en ella sexualmente hablando.

Muchas mujeres decían que era posible acostarse con un hombre sin amarlo, pero lo cierto era que ella se había acostado una sola vez con edard y ya sentía algo por él.

Bonita lección.

…..

—Estoy muy liada con los últimos proyectos, así que me gustaría que fueras en mi lugar a la reunión de hoy —le dijo Jane.

Como no tenía ninguna intención de seguir en Venstar, a bella le daba igual que jane tuviera la caradura de decirle que la sustituyera en las cosas difíciles.

—Los directivos dijeron que querían que fueras tú —le dijo Alec de camino al ascensor—. La señorita Volterra se puso muy nerviosa ayer y el señor Mansen se impacientó bastante.

Mientras se preguntaba por qué Alec asumía las culpas de Jane, Bella tomó aire ante la certeza de que Edward iba a estar en la reunión.

Efectivamente, en cuanto entró en la sala de juntas lo vio. Estaba espectacular y apenas podía apartar los ojos de él. Llevaba un traje azul marino con camisa gris y corbata de seda y era una cabeza más alto que los demás hombres presentes.

Los zapatos de tacón alto que Bella había elegido aquella mañana resonaron en el reluciente suelo. Edward la observó mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa circular.

Una mujer alta y delgada con melena pelimarron y ojos azules ocultos detrás de unas gafas de pasta oscura que no hacían más que acentuar la delicadeza de sus rasgos y la claridad de su piel.

Durante una décima de segundo, mientras edward la observaba como sí no la conociera de nada, bella temió ser presa del miedo escénico, pero bastó con que un directivo le hiciera una pregunta para que volviera a ser la eficiente empleada de siempre.

Tras haber explicado con facilidad las cifras que tantos quebraderos de cabeza habían dado a Jane el día anterior, todos tuvieron muy claro que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

Edward se sintió fatal al pensar que bella creía firmemente que por culpa de sus críticas hacia su apariencia física y su forma de vestir se le había negado aquel ascenso que obviamente se merecía.

En cualquier caso, le costaba creer que un simple comentario por su parte hubiera hecho que alguien tomara la estúpida decisión de ascender a Jane Volterra, una mujer que era completamente inadecuada para el puesto.

Bella estudió a Edward, rezando para que la mirara, desesperada por que se fijara en ella, sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos.

Edward la miró durante un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que bella sintiera mariposas en el estómago y estuviera a punto de sonreír como si estuvieran solos en la habitación.

—Sus conocimientos sobre planificación económica son impresionantes —le dijo edward sinceramente.

Ante aquel cumplido, bella se sonrojó.

Una vez concluida la reunión, edward le hizo una señal para que se quedara a hablar con él.

—Me gustaría hablar de tu futuro en esta empresa mientras cenamos esta noche. Saldremos directamente desde la oficina y cenaremos pronto... si te parece bien.

—Eh... sí, por supuesto —murmuró bella preguntándose en qué condiciones la estaba invitando.

¿Sería sólo una cena de trabajo tal y como ella habría querido? Estaba claro que la actitud de edward hacia ella había cambiado. La estaba volviendo loca. ¡Se estaba comportando como su jefe y no lo podía soportar!

¿Pero no había sido eso exactamente lo que ella le había pedido? Sí, pero no podía soportar que la tratara corno a cualquier otra empleada. Se sentía horriblemente mal cuando no la miraba ni le sonreía.

¿Era una romántica que necesitaba disfrazar el sexo con un sentimiento más duradero? Debía de ser eso, pues edward no le había ofrecido una relación estable, ¿no? No, claro que no. De hecho, le había dejado muy claro que su estancia en aquella empresa no iba a ser permanente.

Era obvio que se quería volver a acostar con ella y no lo ocultaba. ¿Por qué lo iba a ocultar? Al fin y al cabo, estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres que le daba la gana.

Evidentemente, era el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra con el que una mujer albergaría esperanzas románticas. ¿Por qué no era ella capaz de hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de admitir que lo único que iba a tener con él era una relación física?

Se iba a ir a Francia en diez días, allí iba a empezar una nueva fase de su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar lo que la vida le ponía por delante durante aquel tiempo?

Una aventura con fecha de caducidad, lo que le aseguraba que no sufriría. Una aventura con sus condiciones. Sería ella la que tendría las riendas.

Era imposible que perdiera el control en tan poco tiempo.

En tan pocos días, era imposible que le diera tiempo a sufrir. bella levantó el mentón con decisión y felicidad.

Estaba decidida a tenerlo durante un rato, disfrutarlo como se hace con los buenos bombones de chocolate y luego ponerse a dieta.

«Tenías razón. Yo también te deseo», le escribió al móvil.

edward leyó el mensaje mientras cruzaba la ciudad en su limusina y se preguntó por qué habría cambiado bella de parecer.

¿Querría decir eso que se había equivocado al sospechar que estaba enamorada del marido de su amiga? Por lo visto, así era. Sonrió encantado y se preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz.

La recordó tal y como la había visto aquella mañana en la sala de conferencias, con el pelo brillante y los ojos vivos, y no pudo evitar excitarse.

«Maravilloso. Nos vemos a las seis», le respondió.

bella recibió una llamada de la secretaria personal de edward para comunicarle a qué hora pasaría a recogerla.

La tarde se le había pasado volando y, para cuando salió del edificio después de haber estado mucho más tiempo de lo normal peinándose, estaba muy nerviosa.

El conductor de una limusina plateada que la estaba esperando se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta. Intentando hacer como que se subía a una limusina todos los días, bella accedió al vehículo con naturalidad.

edward la estaba esperando en el interior y, al verlo, tan guapo, a bella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Así que por fin eres mía —comentó con voz sensual.

Se acercó a ella para besarla y bella se dio cuenta de que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Mientras lo hacía, le acarició el pelo y bella se estremeció y se apretó contra él de manera instintiva.

—Tenemos que hablar —anunció edward.

— ¿De qué?

En ese momento, la limusina se paró y el diálogo quedó pospuesto hasta que estuvieron sentados en una mesa apartada de un precioso restaurante.

—Has sufrido una injusticia en Venstar. Si ha sido, indirectamente, culpa mía, te pido perdón. Por desgracia, la empresa ha elegido a una candidata y no le podemos quitar el puesto sin buenas razones y eso lleva tiempo —murmuró con sequedad—. A mí me parece mejor encontrarte un puesto mejor en otra empresa.

—No necesito tu ayuda —contestó bella muy seca.

—No te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda—contestó edward impaciente—. Estoy intentando solucionar un error. Hay una sutil diferencia.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que estaba haciendo aquello única y exclusivamente porque se había acostado con ella y aquello la mortificó.

—Lo que está hecho, está hecho, me puedo cuidar yo solita.

—Me gustaría que ocuparas el puesto que tus conocimientos merecen.

— ¿No me crees capaz de conseguirlo por mis propios medios? —le espetó bella enfurecida—. No eres responsable de mí...

—Tal vez me sienta responsable de ti —contestó edward—, pero por supuesto respetaré tus deseos.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó bella divertida—. ¿A pesar de que mis deseos te parezcan inapropiados y de que odias que la gente no esté de acuerdo contigo? ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para tenerte contento?

—Acostarte conmigo, cariño —contestó edward mirándola a los ojos—. Llevo treinta y seis horas pensando única y exclusivamente en ti.

bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó edward.

—No mucha, pero... —contestó interrumpiéndose pues él ya se había puesto en pie.

Tres minutos después, estaban de vuelta en la limusina. Era obvio que edward no iba a dejar que las expectativas convencionales se interpusieran entre ellos.

bella estaba deseosa de ver dónde les llevaba aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>hola chicas como les trata la vida?<strong>

**que les parecio el capitulo?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

CAPITULO 6

edward había alquilado un ático para su estancia en Londres.

Nada más entrar, comenzó a desnudarla con pasión mientras no paraba de besarla. bella, que había creído que sin alcohol le iba a resultar mucho más difícil mostrarse desinhibida, descubrió que sus besos tenían el mismo efecto embriagador.

Tras hacer el amor de una manera salvaje, bella lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió encantada mientras edward le acariciaba el pelo.

—Eres una mujer increíble —le dijo él tomándola de la mano para que lo acompañara al baño—. Muy misteriosa también. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo es que hablas francés?

—Mi madre era francesa, de París.

— ¿El hombre francés que te llamó ayer era un pariente entonces?

bella frunció el ceño sorprendida.

—No, es el marido de una amiga. Nunca me ha caído muy bien...

— ¿Pero no has quedado con él la semana que viene?

—Me ha pedido que lo acompañe de compras para elegir ropa para su mujer y su próximo hijo—suspiró bella—. No me puedo creer que esté embarazada de nuevo. Ya es el tercero y sólo tiene veintitrés años...

Edward se sintió muy aliviado, pero avergonzado a la vez de haber sospechado que bella tenía una relación con el marido de su amiga.

Se dio cuenta de que había conocido a demasiadas mujeres calculadoras capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para capturar a un hombre rico.

bella lo observó mientras hacía correr el agua de la ducha. A continuación, alargó el brazo y la agarró. Actuaba como si fuera de su posesión y lo más sorprendente es que a ella le gustaba.

edward era un hombre protector y, cuando quería, caballeroso de una manera que Bella nunca había asociado con el sexo, sobre todo en un hombre tan masculino y agresivo.

La hacía sentir como un delicado objeto de cristal que había que cuidar constantemente y una vampiresa con la que ni siquiera podía compartir la ducha sin excitarse.

Desde luego, era su hombre perfecto. En eso no se equivocaba. Era guapo, fantástico en la cama y la trataba como si fuera tan irresistible como Cleopatra.

¡Si seguían así, se iba a enamorar de él por completo e iba a quedar como una idiota!

—Creo que será mejor que pidamos la comida porque no me atrevo a ir contigo a un sitio público, bella mia —dijo edward envolviéndola en una toalla—. Así, tendremos toda la tarde y toda la noche para nosotros.

bella se imaginó durmiendo entre sus brazos, despertándose con él a su lado y decidió que no quería llegar a intimar tanto con él.

—No me voy a quedar a dormir —se apresuró a decirle.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Andreo, que ya estaba marcando un número.

—Porque prefiero ir a casa y dormir en mi cama.

Edward colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo sabes que prefieres eso y no otra cosa? Se supone que yo soy el primer hombre con el que te quedarías a dormir...

—Simplemente lo prefiero, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó bella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

Furioso, Andreo se dijo que aquello era la ironía de la vida. El tenía por norma sagrada no invitar jamás a las mujeres con las que se acostaba a quedarse dormir. Dormir con una mujer implicaba que entre ellos había una relación más allá del sexo y él prefería dejarles bien claro desde el principio que lo suyo era simplemente una aventura.

Entonces, ¿por qué había invitado a Bella a quedarse dormir con él?

—No hay problema —contestó apretando los dientes.

Acto seguido, marcó el teléfono de un restaurante tailandés y pidió comida sin ni siquiera preguntarle qué quería.

Menos mal que a bella le encantaba la comida tailandesa. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y envuelta en un albornoz comió con apetito y le preguntó a edward cómo era que tenía un hermano tan joven.

—Marcó llegó por sorpresa cuando mi madre tenía cuarenta y tantos años. Mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años y por eso mi hermano se apoya mucho en mí —contestó Edward.—. Tenemos tres hermanas, todas casadas y todas dispuestas a mimarlo demasiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un chico un tanto rebelde, así que convencí a mi madre para que lo mandara a un internado y ahora está mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué se siente al tener tantos hermanos? —preguntó bella con curiosidad.

—Es divertido, aunque lo hubiera sido todavía más si un par de mis hermanas, las más mari mandonas, hubieran sido también chicos —sonrió edward—. Algún día, me gustaría tener muchos hijos.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—Yo no quiero tener hijos —le confió.

edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No quieres tener hijos?

—Me interesa más mi trabajo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si te has quedado embarazada?

Aquello hizo que bella palideciera.

—Eso es imposible —contestó— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque, después de lo que pasó el otro día con el preservativo, es una posibilidad y me gustaría saber qué harías —insistió edward un tanto molesto.

Bella apartó el plato y se levantó del sofá jugueteando nerviosa con las mangas del albornoz.

—No me gusta esta conversación.

— ¿Y te crees que a mí sí? —se burló edward—. En cualquier caso, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Furiosa, mortificada y asustada, bella se giró y volvió a la habitación. Recogió su ropa y se apresuró a meterse en el baño.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

—Contesta a mi pregunta —insistió edward.

— ¿Cómo voy a contestar a una pregunta tan fuera de lugar?

Lo cierto era que la pregunta de edward la estaba obligando a hacer frente a ciertos asuntos morales que jamás se había planteado.

Cerró la puerta y se vistió al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando salió del baño, edward también se había vestido.

—Esto es una locura, cara.

—Me voy a casa —anunció bella—. Ya he llamado a un taxi —añadió pasando a su lado en dirección al vestíbulo.

—No pienso permitir que te vayas así. No tendría que haber dicho nada, pero, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que era un tema tan controvertido? ¡A las mujeres os suelen gustar los niños!

bella sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

—A mí me gustan los niños, pero no quiero tener hijos.

edward se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Pippa estaba temblando.

—Cambiarás de opinión...

— ¡No, no cambiaré de opinión! —gritó bella apartándose de él.

Recordó a su madre llorando a lágrima viva pidiéndole perdón por haber sido una madre desastrosa que no había sido capaz de formar un hogar feliz.

edward miró a bella a los ojos y en ese momento llamaron al interfono.

—Supongo que será mi taxi...

—Si te vas, no te volveré a llamar —la amenazó edward—. Si te vas, hemos terminado.

bella se quedó de piedra.

edward habló por el interfono y dijo que la persona que había pedido el taxi bajaría en unos minutos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. bella se tensó e intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible. Deseaba a aquel hombre. Quería estar con él y quería que tuviera una buena opinión de ella. Por eso le había dolido haber discutido con él por algo que le parecía completamente remoto.

—No es tan fácil quedarse embarazada, ¿sabes?—le espetó.

—Sí.

—Mi madre no pudo tener más hijos después de tenerme a mí y mi abuela estuvo intentando diez años quedarse embarazada antes de que naciera mi madre —protestó bella.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú vayas a tener los mismos problemas.

A medida que la tensión se fue evaporando, bella se tranquilizó y edward aprovechó para darle la vuelta y abrazarla.

—Me asustas… te asustas a ti misma, amore —le dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Sin saber por qué, bella se puso a llorar. edward la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó consolar.

—Y tú te lo tomas todo a la tremenda —le dijo ella.

—Volvamos a la cama.

—Mi taxi...

edward la hizo sentarse en el vestíbulo mientras hablaba con el portero por el interfono. Bella esperó temblorosa y sorprendida porque se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sin voluntad. Había dicho que se iba ir a casa y debería haberlo hecho.

Edward o volvió a su lado con la camisa desabrochada.

—Quiero dormir en mi casa —murmuró bella.

edward la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la desnudó.

—No, no es eso lo que quieres. Te quieres quedar conmigo —contestó él muy seguro de sí mismo.

Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

—Entre semana te dejo que vayas a dormir a casa, pero los fines de semana eres mía de principio a fin. Lo siento mucho, pero así son las cosas

—Hoy es jueves —murmuró bella besándole el hombro.

—Lo siento, pero no te oigo.

—Hoy es jueves.

edward la depositó sobre la cama con cuidado y enarcó una ceja.

—Me parece que vas a tener que consultar un calendario.

—Lo cierto es que parece viernes por la noche, ¿verdad? —dijo bella sucumbiendo a aquel magnetismo animal que emanaba de la sonrisa de edward.

.

.

.

Bella cortó una rosa roja del último ramo que edward le había mandado y se la colocó en el ojal de la chaqueta que se había comprado hacía poco a conjunto con una falda corta entallada en la cintura que hacía que ni ella misma reconociera su silueta.

Tenía la casa absolutamente llena de flores. Todas las habitaciones olían de maravilla.

Por lo menos una vez cada dos noches había hecho el increíble esfuerzo de separarse de edward al amanecer e ir a casa a buscar ropa limpia. Entonces, aprovechaba para llevarse las flores que edward no paraba de regalarle.

Se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo y se dio cuenta de que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad y una sonrisa tontorrona se dibujaba en su rostro por el mero hecho de pensar en él.

Lo malo era que en menos sesenta y seis horas se iba ir a Francia y no sólo para disfrutar de unas vacaciones, sino para dar los primeros pasos hacia una vida nueva.

Dejar a Edward atrás iba ser lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en la vida.

Habían pasado nueve días de diversión, pasión y momentos especiales. Bella sabía que no iba a olvidar ni un solo segundo de los que había estado en su compañía y, para ello, además de contar con su memoria, contaba con su diario.

En cualquier caso, supuso que nueve días era muy poco tiempo y que edward había dejado que su relación avanzara hasta que tuviera que volver a Italia.

bella no le había comentado nada de sus nuevos planes, así que él creía que iba a ser él quien pusiera fin a su relación, pues no tenía ni idea de que bellaestaba a punto de dejar Venstar y Londres.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Tal vez, porque le daba miedo que la sustituyera por otra mujer que estuviera disponible unos días más.

Por supuesto, no había sido tan ingenua como para creer que alguien tan normal como ella pudiera tener futuro con un hombre con la reputación de edward.

No, había tomado la inteligente en decisión de disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los minutos que pasaba en su compañía sin esperar nada más a cambio. Lo que había conseguido había sido pasar nueve días maravillosos con un hombre al que había llegado a apreciar muchísimo.

Sólo eso. Solo una estúpida se hubiera enamorado de Edward Mansen y ella no era estúpida, ¿verdad?

Cuando salió de casa, había una limusina esperándola. Sin dar importancia a los vecinos que miraban por la ventana anonadados, bella se metió en el vehículo y llamó edward.

—Te dije que iría en tren —lo reprendió.

—Quiero que te guardes todas las energías para mí—contestó él—. Nos vemos a la una para comer.

—Ya... —sonrió bella sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda—. Tengo muchas ganas de verte —añadió sinceramente pensando en los maravillosos y discretos restaurantes orientales que edward elegía para comer todos los días.

—Me encanta el traje que llevas —comentó Jonelle cuando llegó a la oficina.

Bella sonrió distraída.

—Gracias.

Su compañera carraspeó.

—Se parece mucho a un traje de Versace que vi el otro día en un escaparate. ¿Es un Versace?

Bella se encogió de hombros sin interés, pues nunca había estado muy puesta en temas de moda.

—No lo sé. No he mirado la etiqueta —contestó sinceramente.

Edward se lo había regalado porque lo había visto e inmediatamente había pensado que era exactamente igual al color de sus ojos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Por lo visto, había hecho parar al chofer en mitad del tráfico y se había bajado de la limusina para comprarlo, así que lo más probable era que efectivamente hubiera estado en un escaparate.

A bella le parecía muy romántico que edward hubiera parado el tráfico para comprarle un traje y, en cualquier caso, si hubiera tenido estampado de piel de cebra se lo hubiera puesto encantada por el mero hecho de ser un regalo suyo.

Jonelle y las demás compañeras del departamento la miraron con la boca abierta.

—Y esos zapatos que llevas son unos Jimmy Choo —comentó una de ellas.

—Ayer cuando salí a comer se me rompió el tacón de los que llevaba —contestó.

— ¡Debe ser que los regalan por la calle! —se burló Jane ácidamente.

Todos los intentos de aquella mujer por enfadar y humillar a Bella caían en saco roto, pues ella estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo donde Jane no tenía cabida. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera la oía. No se habría dado cuenta de su presencia ni aunque se hubiera subido en su tripa y hubiera comenzado a saltar.

Jane se quejaba de las horas que Bella se tomaba para comer. Cuando volvía, bella murmuraba algo ambiguo y se ponía a trabajar como si estuviera en otro plano mental.

Cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, vio el número de Marco, el hermano de Edward. Habían hablado seis o siete veces. Al principio, solo sobre matemáticas, pero la última vez el chico le había pedido consejo para comprar un regalo para una sobrina de seis años.

Diez minutos después, Jonelle contestó el teléfono de Jane y fue a buscarla. Al no encontrarla ni a ella ni a Alec, Bella recibió una llamada de uno de los directivos que le pedía que acudiera a la sala de reuniones de la última planta para recibir a un cliente que estaba punto de llegar.

Cuando fue a entrar en el ascensor se encontró con Edward, que salía. Aunque solo hacía unas horas que se habían visto, no pudo evitar que su presencia la afectara sobremanera.

— ¿Queda mucho para la hora de comer? —murmuró Bella, que se había dejado el reloj en su dormitorio.

Edward le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara— con una gran sonrisa.

—Demasiado —contestó—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A la sala de reuniones. Lester Saunders está a punto de llegar y la señorita Volterra no aparece por ninguna parte.

—A lo mejor es una suerte para la empresa que no aparezca —bromeó Edward acompañándola.

Minutos después, le abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Una vez dentro, Bella se quedó de piedra al ver que había un hombre y una mujer revolcándose en el sofá. Alec se apresuró a apartarse consternado, pero Jane miró a Bella con desafío.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que molestas?

— ¿Y tú? —le espetó Edward entrando en la sala y echando una buena bronca a la pareja.

Bella jamás había sospechado que Alec, que estaba casado, estuviera teniendo una relación con Jane.

—Te has quedado de piedra, ¿eh? —le dijo Edward cuando los otros dos ya se habían ido—. ¿No te habías enterado? Incluso a mí me había llegado el rumor. Por lo visto, Vulturi ha promocionado a Jane para poder pasar más tiempo con ella sin levantar sospechas. Por eso le dio tu puesto. Lo que me recuerda que podría devolvértelo...

—No —dijo bella muy tensa—. No, ahora no lo quiero. No quiero que me asciendan cuando tú y yo... eh... estamos liados. —

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—No me parece una decisión inteligente.

—Es mi decisión.

—Deberías empezar a pensar cómo la profesional que no paraste de decirme que eres —le aconsejó Edward con ironía antes de irse.

Mientras atendía a Lester Saunders, Bella se preguntó por qué había rechazado automáticamente aquel puesto por el que habría matado hacía dos semanas.

¿Habría sido porque estaba realmente convencida de instalarse en Francia o porque era más fácil que Jane siguiera siendo su jefa para así no cambiar de opinión en cuanto a irse de la empresa?

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, se dio cuenta de que le debía una explicación a Edward. Al fin y al cabo, lo había acusado de haber perdido el ascenso por su culpa. Por eso él quería ahora recompensarla de alguna manera.

En cuanto se quedó libre, bella fue a verlo, pero le dijeron que estaba ocupado y que iba a tener que esperar. Se sentó y pensó que hubiera hecho mejor en llamarlo por teléfono.

—El señor Mansen está con su novia —le confió su secretaria en voz baja—. Por lo visto, ella acaba de llegar de trabajar en el extranjero.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Bella sorprendida—. Cuénteme —añadió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquello no eran más que rumores.

—Se llama kate Richards... ya sabe, la famosa modelo. ¡No se puede imaginar lo guapa que es al natural!

—Kate Richards...

Lo cierto era que bella no había oído hablar de ella jamás.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella algo tensa.

—Sí, en cuanto lo ha visto, Kate se ha tirado a sus brazos. Algo muy comprensible, pues el señor Mansen es guapísimo —dijo la secretaria con voz soñadora—. Y con la fama que tiene, me apuesto el cuello a que aquella modelo estaba preocupada por que la pudiera haber sustituido en su ausencia.

En aquel momento, sonó el móvil de Bella. Era Edward. En cuanto vio que era él, se quedó más tranquila. Daba igual que una mujer guapa fuera verlo a su despacho. Eso no quería decir nada solo servía para desatar los rumores.

—No puedo comer contigo —le dijo Edward sin más preámbulos.

—Pero quería hablar de...

—Por desgracia, tengo que ocuparme de un asunto. Luego te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿De acuerdo? —insistió Edward frío y distante.

—De acuerdo —consiguió contestar bella antes de que colgara.

Acto seguido, se guardó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se puso en pie lentamente.

—El jefe y Kate Richards están a punto de salir —estaba diciendo la secretaria por teléfono.

No, no iba a quedarse por aquí y a comportarse como una novia posesiva que no confiaba en Edward. Comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo y a medida que lo hacía vio que los empleados se asomaban.

Nadie se quería perder a la supermodelo que había ido a ver al jefe. Bella se paro en un rellano y esperó. Edward le había dicho que tenía que atender un asunto y ella confiaba en él. Se había parado para ver a la modelo.

Edward apretó el botón del ascensor. No estaba solo. Una mujer que era impresionantemente guapa iba colgada de su brazo. Desde luego, aquella mujer podía ser modelo y todo lo que quisiera.

Bella sintió náuseas.

Tal vez Kate Richards fuera una niña mimada que le había puesto muy difícil a Edward no invitarla a comer. Quizás fuera un cliente, una amiga de la familia... ¿su hermana, su prima, una amiga de la infancia?

Fuera quien fuese, le metió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta con la familiaridad de una novia segura de que iba ser bien recibida. Dejando bien claro que no podía dejar de tocarlo, se acercó para besarlo con entusiasmo...

En aquel momento, Bella se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Esos van directamente a la cama! —rió alguien cerca de ella.

Cuarenta segundos después, Bella estaba vomitando en el baño. Se lavó la cara y consiguió salir dignamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en su novia, dos seres bellos que formaban una increíble pareja.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para confiar en él?

— ¿Es verdad que han despedido a Alec y a Jane? —le preguntó Jonelle.

—Sí.

—Así que ahora vas a ser tú la directora —asumió Jonelle.

—No, yo ya no quiero ese trabajo.

—Claro, como estás saliendo con el señor Mansen —murmuró la rubia en tono de admiración.

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que su acompañante de la fiesta eres tú cuando recibiste el segundo ramo de flores —rió Jonelle—. Desde luego, sabes cómo sorprender a los demás.

—Sí... lo acabo de dejar con él —contestó Bella preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar al departamento financiero la noticia de la existencia de Kate.

bella se fue a casa y llamó al departamento de recursos humanos para asegurarles que no, muchas gracias, pero no, no iba a volver a la empresa. Acto seguido, se quitó el traje y los zapatos de diseño, y los metió junto a las flores y a las tarjetas que Edward le había escrito en una gran bolsa de basura.

Hizo las maletas y decidió dormir aquella noche en un hotel por sí a Edward se le ocurría ir a verla por última vez.

Antes de irse, hizo que un servicio de mensajería pasara por su apartamento a recoger la bolsa y se la llevara a Edward a su casa aunque no creía que ni él ni Kate fueran a oír el timbre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

Capitulo 7

Bella se apoyó en la antigua balaustrada de piedra de la terraza en Duvernay e intentó olvidarse de su tristeza y disfrutar de la maravillosa vista.

Los impresionantes jardines del cháteau estaban rodeados por impresionantes prados verdes y por gloriosos viñedos que tenían fama en el mundo en tero.

Llevaba allí dos semanas y tanto su amiga como su marido se habían esmerado en tratarla lo mejor posible, pero lo cierto era que pasar aquel tiempo con una pareja tan feliz no había hecho más que hacerla sentirse más traicionada, sola y deprimida que nunca.

Ya no se engañaba sí misma, lo cierto era que se había enamorado profundamente de Edward. Había intentado fingir que lo tenía todo bajo control cuando no era así. Por eso no había querido vender su casa de Londres y había esperado al último momento para dimitir de su puesto en Venstar.

Hubiera bastado una sola palabra de Edward para hacerla cambiar de opinión porque era obvio que ni su orgullo ni su inteligencia funcionaban con él.

Mientras su preciosa novia estaba en el extranjero, la había utilizado como sustituta en su cama para satisfacer su apetito sexual.

Bella se despreciaba a sí misma por haberse rendido tan fácilmente. Lo que entonces le había parecido muy especial ahora se le antojaba sórdido y sucio. Edward le había mentido.

Lo cierto era que jamás le había prometido nada. Entonces, ¿por qué había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en numerosas ocasiones desde que se había ido de Londres? Seguramente porque se había dado cuenta de que se había enterado de lo de Kate.

Al principio, le había mandado muchos mensajes de texto al teléfono móvil. Al ver que eso no daba resultado, le había dejado unos cuantos mensajes en el contestador del móvil en los que parecía realmente preocupado por su desaparición.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Es que no le había quedado suficientemente claro el mensaje con la bolsa de basura que le había enviado?

Bella había cambiado de teléfono, pero se lo había dado a Marco cuando el chico le había suplicado como solo un adolescente de catorce años sabe suplicar que no le hiciera pagar a él los errores de su hermano.

Rosalie entró en la terraza acompañada por su hijo Jake, de cinco años, y su hija Lilian, de uno, tomada en brazos.

—Me encanta este vestido —comentó sincera mente—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que fueras de compras con Emmett. Si hubiera ido él solo, me habría traído ropa demasiado formal y a mí me gusta ir cómoda en este clima.

—Sí, aquí hace calor en verano —comentó Bella apartándose el pelo de la nuca para refrescarse.

Al hacerlo, cerró los ojos y sintió un intenso mareo que la obligó agarrarse con ambas manos a la balaustrada.

Hacía ya más de una semana que se le había retrasado el periodo, algo completamente normal en ella. Además, se mareaba con frecuencia y tenía náuseas.

Como cualquier mujer de su tiempo, sabía los síntomas obvios del embarazo, pero también era cierto que lo estaba pasando mal emocionalmente y que obsesionarse psicológicamente podía hacer que esos síntomas se produjeran a pesar de no estar en estado.

—Ahora Emmett te cae mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo Rosalie satisfecha.

Bella sonrió y la miró sorprendida.

—La verdad es que lo he conocido en profundidad durante estas semanas, antes no lo conocía bien.

—Es un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, que te ponía de los nervios y lo entiendo perfectamente después de cómo os trataba tu padre a tu madre y a ti —suspiró Rosalie—. No me extraña que desconfíes de los hombres con caracteres fuertes.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, pues su amiga estaba hablando con total naturalidad de un asunto que creía un secreto familiar.

—Vaya, pensé que sabías que yo estaba al tanto de...

— ¿Las amantes que tenía mi padre?

—Mi madrastra lo dejó bien claro durante aquellas terribles vacaciones. Ligaba con tu padre para fastidiar al mío, lo peor que podría haber hecho, dada la tensión del momento. Lo sentí mucho por tu madre.

—Era una buena persona, pero no fue feliz por culpa de mi padre —dijo Bella, feliz de poder por fin hablar de lo que tuvo que soportar su pobre madre—. No te puedes imaginar las barbaridades que le decía —añadió recordando cuántas veces le había oído decir a su padre que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tener aventuras por ahí porque su mujer era muy fea.

—Le gustaba controlaros —opinó Rosalie—. Sin embargo, un hombre puede ser fuerte y no por eso necesitar hacer sufrir ni humillar a una mujer.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella con el único propósito de que dejaran de hablar de un tema que se acercaba demasiado a su situación.

Lo cierto era que Edward tenía un carácter fuerte y él sí la había hecho sufrir y la había humillado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No será que la sombra de tu padre ha hecho que terminaras con la relación que mantenías con ese italiano del que no me quieres hablar?

—Me he peleado con... Edward... nada más—contestó Bella intentando sonar natural porque su orgullo herido no le permitía confesar la verdad.

¿Le has dado oportunidad de pedirte perdón?

Bella se sonrojó y decidió mentir para mantener la paz.

—Lo cierto es que... ya nos hemos reconciliado. De hecho, me llamó anoche.

— ¡Cuánto me alegro! Me encantaría que Emmett y yo lo conociéramos.

En ese preciso instante, Lilian tiró a Bella del pantalón para que la tomara en brazos y Bella así lo hizo. Aquella niña estaba creciendo en un ambiente de amor y felicidad que la hacía ser un bebé confiado.

Bella se dio cuenta de que si ella hubiera crecido en un entorno así, su autoestima sería mucho mayor.

— ¿Jugamos a los coches? —propuso Lilian.

Rosalie seguía descansando por las tardes, pero aquel día la niñera había salido, así que Bella se quedó con los niños para que su amiga pudiera descansar.

Después de cenar aquella noche, Bella dio las gracias a Emmett y a Rosalie por su hospitalidad. A la mañana siguiente, tenía previsto tomar un tren hasta La Dordoña para visitar la tumba de su madre por primera vez.

Después tenía pensado ir a París, y buscar trabajo y alojamiento. Emmett le había ofrecido la casa que tenía allí y un buen puesto de trabajo, pero Bella lo había rechazado porque no quería aceptar favores que sabía que no iba poder devolver.

Bella estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando oyó un helicóptero. No se sorprendió porque Emmett era el dueño de una aerolínea internacional y usaría para desplazarse, al igual que muchas de sus amistades, un helicóptero.

Bella se puso un camisón de algodón blanco y comenzó a recoger sus ropas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Rosalie entró con una gran sonrisa y le dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para ella y que cerrara los ojos.

Bella suspiró y obedeció.

— ¿Puedo abrirlos ya?

—Espera hasta que oigas que se cierra la puerta—contestó su amiga—. ¡Y no tengas prisa por bajar a desayunar mañana por la mañana! —exclamó su amiga.

Al oír que la puerta se cerraba, Bella abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse una taza de chocolate caliente o algo por el estilo, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Rosalie es muy simpática —murmuró Edward.

Bella se sintió morir. Lo había echado de menos horriblemente durante aquellas dos interminables semanas. Lo amaba y lo odiaba la vez. Al recordarlo acompañado de Kate, sintió náuseas.

Sin embargo, estaba tan guapo como siempre y Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de dónde estaba? —le espetó—. ¡No se lo he dicho a nadie!

—La última vez que hablaste con Marco por teléfono, oyó que alguien hablaba francés.

—Jamás le perdonaré que te haya dicho...

—No seas así, bella mia. Le dijiste que no me diera tu nuevo número de teléfono y nunca lo hizo. Si te sirve consuelo, te diré que tuve que torturarlo para que me dijera que había oído alguien hablar en francés.

— ¡Eres un bestia! —replicó Bella—. ¡Sólo tiene catorce años! No me has contestado. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba aquí?

—Hice que investigaran.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sabiendo que tu madre era francesa y que tenías una amiga casada con un francés, me pareció bastante obvio que estarías aquí. —

—No me creo que te hayas atrevido a venir.

—Pues créetelo, amore.

— ¿Qué les has contado para que te dejen entrar?

—No ha hecho falta que les contara nada. A tu amiga no ha parecido sorprenderla en absoluto verme aquí —contestó Edward—. ¡Me ha bastado decirle quién era para que me trajera a tu habitación!

Bella se sintió morir. Estaba pagando la mentirijilla que le había contado a Rosalie. Era obvio que Rose había creído que la llegada de Edward iba ser una sorpresa estupenda para ella y estaría encantada de haber contribuido a la reconciliación de la pareja.

— ¿Te importaría explicármelo o debo suponer que a todos los hombres que llaman a la puerta se les trae a tu habitación sin hacer preguntas?

Furiosa, Bella le levantó la mano.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Edward agarrándola de la muñeca.

Bella apartó la mano furiosa y mortificada. Estaba tan enfadada con él, que apenas podía hablar.

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

—No.

—Entonces, seré yo la que me vaya a otra habitación.

—Como tú quieras —contestó Edward—, pero me debes una explicación y una disculpa.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí no me lo parece —contestó Bella cruzándose de brazos.

—Hasta que no me pidas disculpas, no me pienso ir.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que te pida disculpas si eres tú el que te tienes que disculpar? ¡Para que lo sepas, te vi con tu novia! —le espetó Bella, presa de la ira y del dolor.

Edward la miró con intensidad.

—Así que me viste con Kate...

—Me dijiste que no podías quedar a comer conmigo porque tenías un asunto del que ocuparte. ¡Menudo asunto!

—Kate estaba delante cuando te llamé por teléfono y no podía decirte que la había invitado a comer para dejarla.

¿Para dejarla? ¿Para dejarla? Aquellas palabras mágicas se apoderaron del cerebro de Bella impidiendo que pensara en otra cosa.

¿Edward iba a terminar su relación con Kate Richards?

—Si no te hubieras ido, te habrías enterado por mí esa misma noche —continuó Edward.

Bella se quedó sin habla y se tuvo que agarrar a la cama, pues le temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¿edward la había elegido a ella y no a aquella impresionante modelo?

Entonces recordó que Edward le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna relación con otra mujer.

—Me mentiste —lo acusó—. Cuando nos conocimos, te pregunté si estabas con alguien y me dijiste que no.

—Y así era. La relación que tenía con Kate no era estable, pues ella se pasaba el día viajando. Estábamos de acuerdo en que, si en su ausencia alguno de nosotros conocía a otra persona, en libre para entablar una relación. Yo te conocí a ti y ella me dijo que no había conocido nadie, pero sospecho que en realidad no ha conocido nadie que mereciera la pena mencionar —añadió Edward con cinismo.

Así que Kate sólo había sido una mujer que había compartido la cama con él de vez en cuando. ¿Y no habría sido ella lo mismo? Claro que sí. Precisamente por eso había decidido dejar que su relación siguiera hasta que fuera a Francia.

Había sido una decisión inteligente, pues era obvio que Edward no quería una relación a largo plazo con ella y era mejor dejar que ser dejado.

En cualquier caso, ¿cómo iba a creer lo que le estaba contando sobre la modelo? ¿Desde cuándo se creía a un hombre que hablaba sobre «la otra»? ¿Cuántas veces le había mentido su padre a su madre sobre las continuas aventuras que tenía?

— ¿Algún comentario? —murmuró Edward.

— ¡Has perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí!

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Nunca me había topado con una mujer tan cabezota como tú. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, desapareciste sin decir nada.

—Presenté mi dimisión y te devolví los regalos. ¿Captas el mensaje?

—Supuse que estabas molesta por algo, pero, ¿no se te ocurrió que podía morirme de preocupación por el hecho de no poder dar contigo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos una relación —gritó Edward furioso acercándose a ella—. Nunca te di motivos para que creyeras que te iba a hacer sufrir o que te iba a traicionar. ¡Pero si confiabas tanto en mí que me diste las llaves de tu casa!

Bella sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada, pues no quería que le recordara la facilidad con la que había confiado en él.

—Fui a tu casa por si te había pasado algo, me di cuenta de que habías salido con prisas y aquello no hizo más que preocuparme más.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces, no sabía que te habías despedido ya de la empresa. Contraté a un detective privado porque estaba muy preocupado por ti. Tal vez, lo más fácil hubiera sido leer tu diario de principio a fin.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un diario?

—Muy fácil. Estaba en la mesilla de noche, es rosa, pone «mi diario» en el centro y tiene un pequeño candado que se puede romper con un dedo.

—Así que has visto mi diario...—dijo Bella horrorizada.

La sola idea de que Edward hubiera leído todos sus secretos la puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué le había dado las llaves de su casa? ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido esconder el diario?

—Lo he visto y lo he tenido en la mano.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es sorprendente que, por fin, me estés prestando la atención que me merezco —contestó Edward.

— ¿Has roto el candado?

—Todavía no, pero me parece que es la mejor manera de que hables conmigo.

—No me estoy negando a hablar —protestó Bella —. ¿Dónde está mi diario?

—Lo tengo en la maleta.

— ¿Lo has traído?

Edward asintió.

Bella tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no leas mi diario.

—Eso pensaba yo.

— ¿Me lo devuelves?

—Todavía no. Es una herramienta de negociación y una garantía de que me vas a escuchar y vas a reflexionar sobre lo que te diga.

Bella apretó los dientes.

—Claro que ahora, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en casa de unos amigos tuyos y que es obvio que te ibas meter en la cama, no me parece el mejor momento para hablar. Ya lo haremos mañana...

—Mañana por la mañana me voy a la Dordoña.

—Ya lo sé, me lo ha dicho Rose —contestó Edwardo—. ¿No es maravilloso que yo tenga una casa allí? Estás invitada a viajar conmigo.

Bella apretó los puños.

— ¿Te importa que me duche? —preguntó Edward.

— ¡No vas a dormir aquí! —exclamó Bella.

—Muy bien. Pues, entonces, vete diciéndoselo a tus amigos.

—Está bien —accedió—. Es tarde y supongo que Rosalie y su marido estarán durmiendo ya —murmuró—. Además, la cama es grande...

—Es evidente que no te hace gracia la idea.

—No pasa nada.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa. Estaba seguro de que los amigos de Bella todavía no se habían ido a dormir porque sólo eran las once de la noche.

La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más vulnerable. Llevaba puesto un camisón que parecía del siglo pasado y se estaba metiendo en la cama a toda velocidad.

Bella se quedó mirando la pared para no tener la tentación de mirar a Edward, que se estaba desnudando con total lentitud y desfachatez.

Se enfadó consigo misma por dejarse atrapar por la tentación de mirarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello después de todo lo que le había dicho y de todo lo que había hecho?

Mientras oía el agua correr en el baño adyacente, Bella hizo repaso mental a la relación que había tenido con Edward.

Había pasado diez días con él durante los cuales siempre habían comido juntos y nunca habían tardado menos de dos horas en volver a la empresa. Viéndolo desde la distancia, se sorprendía de haberse tomado tanto tiempo para comer, algo impropio en ella.

Lo cierto era que Edward la quería con él y a ella le había llegado a importar un pimiento la empresa. Durante aquellos diez días había vivido única y exclusivamente dedicada a él.

Todas las noches las habían pasado juntos. Solo en una ocasión se le había ocurrido a Bella decir que debía irse a su casa y él se había apresurado a disuadirla.

Durante aquellos diez días había sido increíblemente feliz. Precisamente por eso, porque había sido tan feliz, ahora era tan desdichada.

Lo peor era que Edward era un coleccionista de mujeres y que ella podía estar esperando un hijo suyo.

¡No, no y no!», se dijo Bella asustada.

Se repitió una y otra vez que las posibilidades de estar embarazada eran prácticamente inexistentes. Sin embargo, si no tenía el periodo iba a tener que ir al médico.

Recordó que, aunque su madre sólo había tenido un embarazo, éste se había producido cuando llevaba con su padre sólo dos semanas.

Edward salio del baño y entro en la habitación ataviado única y exclusivamente con unos calzoncillos de Armani. Bella no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Prefería distraerse mirando que aguantar el miedo que le producía la posibilidad de un embarazo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se mojó los labios y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente excitada.

—No... —dijo Edward.

— ¿Perdón?

—No estoy a tu alcance. Si quieres que te perdone por tu comportamiento, vas a tener que ponerte de rodillas y suplicar.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

—Para acostarte conmigo, amore —contestó Edward metiéndose en la cama—. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de cuánto me deseas?

Bella se puso como un tomate de pies a cabeza, agarró una almohada y lo golpeó con ella.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

—Te pones muy violenta cuando no consigues lo que quieres —dijo Edward arrebatándole la almohada, poniéndosela detrás de la cabeza y mirándola sonriente y complacido.

—No sabes nada sobre mí —exclamó Bella furiosa.

—Sé que habías guardado todas las flores y todas las tarjetas que te envié —comentó Edward.

— ¿Y qué?

—Rosalie me ha dicho que has estado inconsolable desde que llegaste, pero que habías intentado disimularlo.

—No me creo que Rosalie te haya dicho eso—contestó Bella—. ¡Es mi amiga! —añadió acercándose a él. Edward aprovechó la cercanía para agarrarla de los antebrazos y tumbarla encima de él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Bella aguantó la respiración y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se le pasó el enfado como si Edward hubiera encendido y apagado un interruptor a su antojo.

Edward le acarició el pelo y la besó con pasión. Acto seguido, la volvió a depositar en su lado de la cama.

Completamente excitada, intentó volver a su lado, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Sigo estando muy enfadado contigo...

— ¿Enfadado? —repitió sorprendida.

—Si hubiera querido tener una relación con otra mujer, te lo habría dicho a la cara. Yo soy así. No miento porque no necesito mentir. He tenido muchas relaciones, lo admito, pero también te digo que ninguna de esas mujeres podrá acusarme jamás de haber sido infiel.

—kate Richards te tocó —le recordó Bella—. ¡Eso es infidelidad!

— ¿Ah, sí? Veo que no, te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para ver que le dije que no volviera a hacerlo. No me gusta que me toquen en público.

—No, tienes razón, eso no lo vi, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no me fui de Londres porque me hubieras roto el corazón —dijo dándole la espalda—. Nuestra relación había llegado al final y punto. Yo ya tenía decidido venirme a Francia desde el principio y nunca cambié de opinión.

Durante el terrible silencio que se apoderó de la habitación después de aquella confesión, Bella, sintió que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y supo que no iba a ser capaz de dormir a su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8<p>

* * *

><p>Después de pasarse la mitad de la noche despierta, bella se quedó dormida sobre las siete de la mañana y se despertó una hora después sobresaltada.<p>

Olía a café y aquello le había dado unas náuseas horribles. Saltó de la cama, pasó junto a Edward, que sostenía una bandeja de desayuno, y se metió a toda velocidad en el baño.

Después de vomitar, se encontró mucho mejor.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Mortificada por que la viera así, bella le cerró la puerta en las narices.

— ¿Es que no puedo ni vomitar en paz?

Después de ducharse y de lavarse el pelo, salió del baño y se encontró con que la habitación estaba vacía. Aquello la enfadó incluso más que si Edward se hubiera quedado para interrogarla.

Decidió bajar a desayunar y en el comedor se encontró con Rosalie.

—Edward me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien —le comentó su amiga—. Está preocupado por ti. Por cierto, es guapísimo. ¿Sabes que se lleva fenomenal con Emmett?

—Me lo puedo imaginar —suspiró bella—. ¿Dónde están?

—Han dicho que iban a dar una vuelta para hablar de negocios, pero me apuesto el cuello a que terminan en la bodega o probando el último coche deportivo de emmett —rió rosalie.

— ¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de saber si estás embarazada? —quiso saber bella.

rosalie parpadeó y tomó aire.

—Si quieres, te llevo a ver a mi médico y que te haga las pruebas.

Rosalie llamó al doctor mientras bella se tomaba una taza de té con una tostada que apenas probó pues estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía hambre.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le dijo rosalie mientras iban hacia el coche.

Una hora después, todo estaba claro. Iba a tener un hijo.

Ya no podía esconder la cabeza en la arena e intentar convencerse de que eran los nervios. La verdad era que iba a ser madre, pero aquello la había puesto todavía más nerviosa.

— ¿Que vas hacer? —le preguntó rosalie.

—No lo sé —contestó bella sinceramente.

—Habla con Edward... quiero decir... es suyo, ¿no?

bella asintió.

—Le encantan los niños —dijo rosalie—. Jake y lilian se le han tirado encima esta mañana y él ha actuado con total naturalidad. Lo que te ha pasado es que te ha pillado por sorpresa, bella, pero ya te acostumbrarás a la idea.

—Seguro que sí —contestó bella.

Lo cierto era que saber que el milagro de la vida se estaba obrando en el interior de su cuerpo le pareció algo digno de celebración y no de miedos y nervios.

—A mí me encantan los niños —admitió rosalie apagando el motor al llegar a casa.

En ese momento, Edward y emmett se dirigieron hacia ellas. Al verlo, a bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había pensado decirle que ya tenía el billete de tren para la Dordoña, pero no podía ser. Ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada de él, se lo tenía que decir.

Tal vez, también había llegado el momento de dejar de intentar convencerse infructuosamente de que podía vivir sin él porque no era así.

—Tu equipaje ya está en el helicóptero —anunció edward mientras emmett y rosalie hablaban.

Diez minutos después, tras despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigieron a la aeronave.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Muy bien, no ha sido nada —contestó bella—. ¿Dónde está la casa que tienes en la Dordoña?

—Cerca de Bourdeilles —contestó edward—. El campo es precioso, me recuerda a la Toscana y creo que mi casa te va a encantar.

—Yo voy a hospedarme en Brantome. Mi madre está enterrada allí cerca y quiero visitar su tumba. Murió en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía diecisiete años durante unas vacaciones aquí. Si me quedara en tu casa creo que podrías arrepentirte. No creo que pueda tener un ánimo muy festivo.

edward sabía lo del accidente por el informe que le había hecho el detective privado, pero no dijo nada. Poco después, aterrizaron en el helipuerto de la zona y continuaron el viaje en el Mercedes todoterreno que los estaba esperando.

bella estaba comenzando a recordar aquel paisaje y estaba muy callada. Agotada por los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel horrible verano, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, bella se encontró delante de una iglesia rural y no en el centro de Brantome.

—Sabía lo de tu madre por el informe del detective y he hecho memoria durante el trayecto —confesó sacando un ramo de flores del coche—. He parado en un pueblecito de camino aquí y las he comprado. Tal vez, tendría que haberte despertado para que las eligieras...

—No, son preciosas —contestó bella emocionada por su amabilidad y agradecida por no estar sola en aquellos momentos.

edward le pasó el brazo por la cintura porque, a pesar de que hacía calor, bella estaba temblando. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la tumba de su madre en el cuidado cementerio. bella se arrodilló ante ella y dejó las flores sobre la lápida mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones.

—Aquel verano fue un desastre total —le contó a edward—. rose ya estaba con emmett y su horrible madrastra, Lisa, no paraba de flirtear con mi padre, que estaba encantado. Yo discutí con mi madre el mismo día del accidente. Le dije que por qué no se volvía a Inglaterra para que mi padre ligara con Lisa tranquilamente. Mi madre se enfadó conmigo y yo le dije que me avergonzaba de ella por dejar que mi padre la pisoteara como a un felpudo —lloró amargamente—. Hicimos las paces, pero me arrepiento de haberle hablado así.

—Era tu madre y seguro que lo entendió, caranzia —le aseguró edward.

Sin embargo, bella no podía dejar de llorar, pues nunca había terminado de encajar el terrible coste de aquel accidente. Por una parte, había perdido a su adorada madre y, por otra, se había visto obligada a aguantar a un padre que le hacía la vida imposible y que ni siquiera le había dejado ir al funeral de su madre.

edward la abrazó y dejó que llorara un buen rato para que se desahogara. Cuando vio que estaba más tranquila, la condujo de nuevo al coche.

bella se sentía muy cansada, pero curiosamente en paz. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hacía un día precioso y, mientras edward conducía, le contó cómo se había enamorado de Pete y cómo el había elegido a rosalie.

—Tú eres mucho más elegante —sonrió edward.

Mientras el Mercedes se deslizaba por los preciosos pueblecitos gascones, bella se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje del campo, que estaba precioso en aquella época del año.

— ¿No estás yendo en dirección contraria?—murmuró.

—Vamos a mi casa, amore.

—Debería decirte que no, pero no tengo fuerzas.

Lo cierto era no quería separarse de él bajo ningún concepto. Necesitaba estar con edward.

Un par de kilómetros más allá, edward paró el coche y le señaló una preciosa casa de piedra con torre que se erigía en mitad de un idílico prado de flores silvestres.

— ¿Es muy antigua?

—Del siglo XIV —sonrió edward—. De todas las casas que tengo, es la que tiene más valor sentimental para mí. ¿Te vas a quedar al final conmigo?

—Sólo si…

—Sin condiciones —dijo edward.

—Las necesito.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que era transparente como el cristal y de que edward veía su interior. Le acababa de pedir algo muy difícil, que confiara en él. Aquello era como si le hubiera pedido que escalara el Everest.

bella dudaba seriamente que pudiera confiar en un hombre tan guapo. Era cierto que aquello no era culpa de edward, pero muchas mujeres corrían detrás de él.

En cualquier caso, iba a tener que confiar en él pues tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada y, además, si quería que edward confiara en ella, ella debía hacer lo mismo.

—Sin condiciones —insistió edward abriéndole la puerta de la casa.

La vista desde el dormitorio sobre el valle era espectacular. bella estaba admirándola cuando edward se acercó por detrás y le bajó la cremallera del vestido para comenzar a besarle el cuello.

La deliciosa sensación la hizo estremecerse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. edward le quitó el vestido aprovechando ese momento.

—No debería dejarme llevar...

—Eso es precisamente lo que te gusta de mí, que te hago hacer cosas que normalmente no ha rías, aniore.

— ¿Porqué dices eso?

—Porque eres una mujer que nunca se arriesga... siempre vas vestida con los mismos colores, tienes los libros ordenados por orden alfabético y tu mesa es la más ordenada de la empresa, pero conmigo te has arriesgado —sonrió edward haciendo que a bella le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi diario.

Aquello hizo reír a edward.

—Sabes perfectamente que jamás lo leería —le aseguró

—Bésame —murmuró bella.

edwad la tomó en brazos y, tras depositarla sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa con rapidez. bella lo observaba mientras sentía que los pezones se le iban endureciendo como piedras.

—Eres tan bonita que no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Acto seguido, la tomó en brazos y bella creyó que se derretía como un helado. Edward la besó con pasión y le desabrochó el sujetador. bella se puso de rodillas con la entrepierna mojada para volver a besarlo.

—Te deseo —aulló edward apartándose de ella y comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones.

bella se quedó mirándolo, temblando de deseo, mientras edward se quitaba también los calzoncillos y dejaba al descubierto su potente erección.

—No quiero esperar —murmuró tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La embestida fue profunda, fuerte y directa e hizo que bella se sintiera como en otro planeta.

—edward —gritó.

Al oírla gritar su nombre, edward comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en un ritmo frenético de placer y posesión. bella le correspondió con el mismo ardor y se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, que le parecía que estaba volando.

Pronto se encontró alcanzando el clímax y, cuando todavía la dulzura del éxtasis no se había evaporado, edward la siguió muy satisfecho.

—Duerme, amore —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

bella se hizo un ovillo disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba con edward. Pensó en decirle en aquel momento que estaba embarazada, pero se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto se lo dijera, dejaría de ser una mujer sensual a sus ojos para convertirse en un problema. Lo cierto era que no tenía prisa por contarle que iban a tener un hijo.

Ella también había sido concebida fuera del matrimonio y su madre le había otorgado el regalo de la vida, así que, ¿cómo no iba hacer ella lo mismo con aquel niño? Amaba a edward y eso hacía que también quisiera ya a su hijo.

Lo malo era que edward no estaba enamorado de ella y que la relación que tenían no era estable. Seguramente, para él, sólo era una aventura divertida, nada serio. Bella se estremeció al pensar que, al final, terminarían separándose.

Temerosa de ese momento, decidió no contarle que estaba embarazada pues suponía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, su relación terminaría.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo edward de repente—. Ha sido tan maravilloso, que creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejemos las cosas claras.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Anoche me dijiste que habías tomado la decisión de venirte a Francia después de conocerme y que nunca cambiaste de opinión —le recordó—. Supongo que sería mentira.

Por supuesto que era mentira, pero bella se dio cuenta al instante de que no podía decirle que lo amaba y que iba a ser madre porque eso sería como ahogarlo.

edward se sentiría atrapado y ella, humillada. ¿Por qué sacrificar su orgullo así?

Tener un hijo como resultado de un accidente con un preservativo durante una aventura era mucho más fácil de asimilar que saber que la mujer que se ha quedado embarazada de ti, para colmo, está enamorada.

—Lo dijiste porque estabas celosa de kate —dijo edward muy convencido—. Te aseguro que soy un hombre muy fiel...

—No lo dudo, pero yo fui sincera —contestó bella—. Nos lo pasamos muy bien en Londres, pero estas cosas no duran.

edward le acarició el pelo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo sabe eso una mujer que jamás se había acostado antes con un hombre? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Simplemente lo sabe —contestó bella bajando la mirada para ocultar su dolor.

edward se colocó encima de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Así que sólo me tienes para darte placer, ¿eh?

bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno... eh...

edward sonrió con malicia.

—Y pensar que me he esforzado mandando flores y tarjetas cursis.

—Me gustaron mucho, de verdad.

—No finjas, cara —sonrió edward besándola con pasión.

bella se rindió a sus besos, incapaz de pensar.

—edward...

— ¿Me deseas?

Por supuesto que lo deseaba y el deseo era más fuerte que el orgullo y que el sentido común, así que bella se dejó llevar.

Cinco maravillosos días después, bella se despertó y vio que edward ya se había levantado, como de costumbre antes que ella.

Se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras en su busca, pero edward no estaba. Le había dejado una nota diciéndole que había ido a comprar cruasanes de chocolate para ella.

Aquello hizo sonreír a bella de oreja a oreja. Aquel hombre la mimaba constantemente y a ella le encantaba. Lo cierto era que estaba descubriendo que no todos los hombres eran tan egoístas como su padre.

bella se duchó mientras se preguntaba por qué los días felices pasaban tan rápido y los infelices, tan lentos.

Mientras se estaba cepillando el pelo, le pareció oír el coche de edward, pero cuando se acercó a la ventana al único que vio fue a Guillaume con su tractor en el campo.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar.

—Soy Rosalie —la saludó su amiga muy alegre—. Te he estado llamando al móvil, pero...

—No tiene batería —se disculpó Bella—. Se me olvidó cargarlo.

—Menos mal que emmett le había pedido el número a edward —le explicó rosalie—. Me extrañaba que no me llamaras.

—Sí, perdona...

— ¿Qué tal todo?

—La verdad es que no hay nada que contar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no le has dicho aún que estás embarazada? —exclamó rosalie con incredulidad.

—rosalie...

—No, perdona —suspiró su amiga—. Olvídalo. No quería presionarte, pero es que estoy preocupada por ti.

bella ya no la escuchaba. Se había girado al oír pasos en la escalera. Era edward. Estaba tan guapo como de costumbre, pero la miraba furioso. Bella frunció el ceño y, cuando vio que tenía un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, comprendió que había oído la conversación.

—Perdona, rosalie, pero te tengo que dejar — despidió—. Ya te llamaré.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>hooola chicas como estan? Que tal les parecio el capitulo?<span>_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

—CREÍA que seguías en la cama y me disponía a llamar a Marco —le explicó Edward—. ¿Es verdad?

bella estaba muy pálida y no quería admitir lo obvio.

— ¿Si es verdad qué?

¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

Bella tomó aire en nerviosa.

—Sí.

— ¿El niño es mío?

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntarme eso?

—Muy fácil. Jamás hubiera dicho que me ibas a ocultas algo así porque te tenía por una mujer sincera, así que tal vez lo has hecho porque sea de otro.

—No, es tuyo —le aseguró bella.

edward se dio la vuelta y bella no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro ante la noticia. ¿Habría albergado esperanzas de que no fuera suyo? bella se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, se habría sentido muy aliviado de haber sido así, pues jamás le había prometido nada.

—No quería que te enterarás así —murmuró incomoda.

—No intentes engañarme. No me lo ibas a decir. Si hubieras tenido intención de decírmelo, no habrías esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Te crees que no me hubiera enterado?

—No se a qué te refieres —contestó bella asustada de cómo la estaba mirando—. Por supuesto que te lo iba contar. Es cierto que no tenía prisa por hacerlo, lo confieso, pero no creo que eso sea un delito.

—A mí me parece que lo que no querías era que yo interfiriera en tu decisión de terminar con este gran problema —le espetó edward—. Por eso te fuiste de Londres. Si no hubiera oído tu conversación con rosalie, jamás me habría enterado de la existencia de tu embarazo. No querías que me enterara. ¿Por qué no lo admites?

bella lo miró consternada.

—Porque no es cierto. Yo jamás me comportaría así. No has entendido nada.

—A mí me parece que lo he entendido todo a las mil maravillas —dijo edward mirándola con asco.

—No me escuchas cuando hablo —le dijo bella furiosa.

— ¿Porqué lo iba a hacer? —preguntó edward riéndose con desdén—. ¿Por qué iba a escuchar a una mujer a la que nuestra relación no le importa lo más mínimo y que se va del país sin dejarme ni siquiera una nota?

— ¡Sabes por qué lo hice! —protestó bella—. Te vi con Kate Richards y creí lo peor...

—Y te tengo que creer, ¿verdad? El único es cierto es que desapareciste.

—No me fui de Londres porque estuviera embarazada porque entonces todavía no lo sabía. ¡Me enteré el día en el que tú llegaste a Francia! —se defendió bella con vehemencia—. Te prometo que te lo iba a decir.

—No te creo. Tu comportamiento habla por sí solo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Estoy convencido de que, en cuanto te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, decidiste alejarte de mí y abortar.

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—No tienes derecho a hablar como si te hubieras metido en mi cabeza y supieras lo que iba a hacer.

—No hace falta ser muy listo —dijo Edward con desprecio—. No te gustan los niños.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Dijiste que no los querías tener.

— ¿Y si cambié de opinión cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada?

— ¿Fue así?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! Deberías haberme preguntado cómo me sentía de manera agradable y no atacándome —le espetó.

—No me digas que no es asunto mío cuando llevas a mi hijo en las entrañas —contestó edward.

—Cuando hablas así, pareces un hombre del siglo XIV —se burló bella.

—También es mi hijo y ya te dejé claro una vez que me responsabilizaría de él por completo si esto sucediera.

—Eso suponiendo que yo quiera que te responsabilices —dijo bella furiosa por que edward creyera que ella necesitaba su ayuda.

—Cualquier decisión que tomes antes la tendrás que hablar conmigo —sentenció edward.

—Muy bien —se rió bella—. ¿Se te da bien cambiar pañales?

edward la miró confuso.

bella dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de decepción.

—Evidentemente, no tienes ninguna experiencia en ese aspecto. ¿Qué me dices de las tomas y los llantos en mitad de la noche?

edward enarcó una ceja.

—Contrataremos a una niñera.

— ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Lo cierto era que edward no estaba en un terreno conocido y eso se notaba en la intensidad con la que miraba a bella, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento para dar las respuestas que ella considerara adecuadas.

Tenía media docena de sobrinos, pero no había tenido tiempo de estar con ellos cuando eran bebés.

—Veo que, aunque estás convencido de que tienes derecho a que te consulte cualquier decisión, no estás dispuesto a ejercer de padre...

— ¿A que viene esta conversación? ¿Estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a tener el niño si yo me involucro?

—Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de preguntármelo, te habría dicho desde el principio que yo ya he tomado hace tiempo la decisión de tenerlo—contestó bella—. No te necesito ni a ti ni a tu dinero para tener a mi hijo y, si lo único que me puedes ofrecer es una niñera, me parece que será mejor que nos separemos ahora mismo.

—No es lo único que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer—contestó edward—. Me casaré contigo, por su puesto.

bella hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquella propuesta y sintió un inmenso vacío, pues le parecía increíble que edward la considerara capaz de aceptarla en aquellas condiciones.

El matrimonio era para personas que no podían vivir separadas y que quisieran un compromiso de por vida. Era cierto que había personas que se casaban por motivos mucho más prosaicos, pero ella no era así.

Edward no la amaba y no se podía casar con él.

No había nada más que hablar. Daba igual que ella lo amara con todo el alma, eso no importaba. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo desastroso que resultaría semejante matrimonio.

—Me necesitas tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, cara mia —afirmó edward muy seguro de sí mismo. — Yo te deseo y también deseo hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo.

bella sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero se controló. Sin embargo, optó por no mirarlo mientras pasaba a su lado en dirección a las escaleras

—Voy a llamar a un taxi —anunció.

—No te puedes ir...

— ¡Ya lo verás! —lo desafió bella.

—Te he pedido que te casaras conmigo —protestó edward.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que yo no me he dado cuenta? Es cierto que te he oído decir con gran condescendencia que te ibas a casar conmigo porque te necesitaba, sí, es cierto. Pues deja que te diga una cosa. ¡No te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie porque me tengo a mí misma! —exclamó bella volviéndose con la intención de subir las escaleras de nuevo.

—Esto es una chiquillada —dijo edward impidiéndoselo.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo bella desesperada por huir para que no la viera llorar.

—No pienso buscarte por toda Francia —le advirtió edward.

—Y yo no quiero que me busques —contestó bella sintiendo náuseas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para subir otro escalón.

—A mí me parece que sí, pero te garantizo que no va a ser así. Has acabado con nuestra relación. No se cómo tienes el valor de decir que no necesitas a nadie. Admite al menos que eres tan cobarde, que no te atreves a darme ni a mí ni a nuestra relación una oportunidad.

En ese momento, bella sintió que se le nublaba la vista y que caía en un túnel oscuro. Cuando salió de él, se encontró tumbada y, en cuanto intentó levantar la cabeza, le sobrevinieron unas horribles náuseas.

edward la llevó a la cama y le dijo que no se moviera. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a los pocos minutos.

—Me voy a ir de todas maneras —anunció bella enfadada consigo misma por su debilidad.

—Eso será si el médico te da permiso —murmuró edward.

— ¿Qué médico?

—El que acabo de llamar. Estás muy mal.

— ¡Solo han sido las náuseas de todas las mañanas! Hasta que has aparecido tú, estaba muy bien.

edward la miró con calma.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! —le espetó bella—. No soy una niña.

edward desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. Entonces, bella se dio cuenta de que se había comportado con extremada amabilidad ante una situación en la que la mayoría de los hombres hubieran huido como de la peste.

Sintiendo ganas de llorar de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro bajo el pelo.

—No quiero que te pongas así —murmuró edward acercándose a la cama y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no acariciarla.

—No estoy de ninguna manera.

—Cuando te he dicho que no recorrería toda Francia buscándote, he mentido —confesó edward.

bella se dio cuenta de que se moría por hacer las paces con él.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no quiero perderte —continuó edward—. Por lo visto, crees que necesitarme es algo negativo, pero lo cierto es que todos necesitamos a alguien.

bella tragó saliva, pues aquello ya era lo peor. edward se estaba compadeciendo de ella. Lo que estaba haciendo por ella lo haría por cualquier mujer que se hubiera quedado embarazada de él.

Desde luego, era un hombre de honor, de esos de lo que una se podía fiar, pues aceptaban su responsabilidad en un embarazo no deseado. Por eso le había pedido que se casara con él.

bella se dijo que había hecho bien en rechazar su propuesta.

El médico le indicó amablemente que debía descansar más y comer algo. Cuando se fue, edward lo acompañó a la puerta y volvió con una bandeja de cuyo contenido, sorprendentemente, bella dio buena cuenta.

—Desde luego, Berthe cocina fantásticamente bien.

—Berthe todavía no ha llegado —le explicó edward—. El desayuno te lo he hecho yo.

— ¿Tú? —dijo bella sorprendida.

—Claro, cuando era jovencito, viví aquí sin servicio seis meses y tuve que aprender a cocinar para no morir de hambre.

Sintiéndose terriblemente cansada, bella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Y qué hacías aquí?

—Rebelarme —contestó edward—. Me enamoré de una modelo que se llamaba Fia y que era cinco años mayor que yo. Mi padre se enfadó mucho y me dijo que, si no terminaba con aquella relación, me desheredaría. Fia y yo nos vinimos a Francia para formar un hogar, pero antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera a comprar esta casa ella aceptó un jugoso cheque de mi padre para que me abandonara.

Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dio cuenta de que le dolía sobremanera imaginárselo sufriendo.

—Me quede aquí para lamerme mis heridas por que me lo podía permitir económicamente. Había heredado de mis abuelos. Por lo visto, no lo suficiente como para tentar a Fia, pero sí para vivir bien —sonrió edward.

Estaba intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero bella lo conocía bien y se imaginó lo destrozado que se había quedado después de semejante traición.

—edward...

—Duerme —contestó él poniéndose en pie.

—No te tienes que casar conmigo porque esté embarazada.

—Claro que sí. Tú no te sabes cuidar.

bella lo miró con la boca abierta.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso?

—Porque dejas un trabaja buenísimo y una relación estupenda, porque eres tan cabezota, que no te quieres sentar cuando estás a punto de desmayarte y cosas por el estilo. Amore, aunque tú te creas que puedes hacerlo todo sola, no es así.

—Cuando me despierte, seguro que me encuentro bien y me podré ir —dijo bella negándose a escucharlo—. Te agradecería que me pidieras un taxi para las tres de la tarde.

—No.

—Voy a tener este bebé. Si necesito ayuda, ya te lo haré saber —dijo bella dándose la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.

Lo decía sinceramente, por supuesto. Si edward quería ver al niño, jamás se lo impediría. El no tenía por qué enterarse jamás del terrible sacrificio que estaba haciendo por su bien, por lo mucho que lo quería.

Al sentir que edward dejaba algo sobre la cama, bella abrió los ojos y vio su diario.

—No lo he leído —le aseguró.

—Lo sé —contestó ella.

—He quedado con el notario esta tarde para comprar unas tierras, pero lo voy a cancelar.

—No temas por mí. Mientras estés fuera, lo único que voy a hacer es dormir.

—Le dire a Berthe que te vigile.

—No me avergüences así...

—Está bien —cedió edward acariciándole mano—, pero prométeme que, si te sientes mal, te meterás en la cama.

—De acuerdo.

edward la besó en la boca.

—Prométeme también que te comerás todo lo que Berthe te ponga en el plato.

—Prometido —murmuró bella.

—Si te portas bien, te daré cruasanes de chocolate para merendar. Duerme mucho para que te pueda hacer el amor apasionadamente cuando vuelva —le dijo sonriendo burlón—. Como me encuentre que estás cansada, te quedarás sin nada...

Aquellos castos besos la habían excitado sobremanera, pero edward cerró las persianas y se fue.

En cuanto se vio a solas, bella se levantó de la cama e hizo la maleta. Sin embargo, consciente de que lo más probable era que edward pasara por su habitación antes de irse, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se despertó, la puerta de la habitación se estaba cerrando y eran las dos de la tarde. Había dormido casi dos horas.

Minutos después, oyó el coche de Edward que se alejaba. Cuando volviera, ella ya no iba a estar allí

Sintió deseos de levantarse de la cama y despedirlo con la mirada desde la ventana, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando al techo y se recordó por qué, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, no podía casarse con él.

Siendo una adolescente, bella se había enterado de que sus padres jamás se habrían casado si no hubiera sido porque su madre se había que dado embarazada de ella. Aquel matrimonio sólo le había causado tristeza a su madre.

Ella no quería que su vida fuera así, así que se vistió y bajó las escaleras con la maleta en la mano. Cuando se encontró con Berthe, la asistenta la saludó con amabilidad y, al decirle que iba a pedir un taxi, insistió en llevarla ella a la ciudad, pues tenía que hacer unas compras.

Cuando ya estaba montada en el coche, bella recordó que edward le había advertido que su asistenta conducía muy mal. No tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al salir de una curva, se encontraron con un camión de frente que había aparecido de la nada. Berthe gritó nerviosa mientras intentaba controlar el coche.

«Debería haberme casado con él», pensó bella mientras el coche se estrellaba.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ultimo capitulo.. luego sigue la historia de alice y jasper.. la estare publicando proximamente por si la quieren leer chicas<strong>_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

* * *

><p>Bella abrió los ojos.<p>

El Citroen estaba en una zanja y Berthe lloraba del susto, pero nadie parecía estar herido. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro del camión que había estado a punto de matarlas.

bella apagó el motor del coche con manos temblorosas y convenció a Berthe para salir del vehículo, pues no era seguro quedarse en su interior.

bella se bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudar a salir a Berthe. Justamente cuando lo estaba haciendo, pararon Guillaume y su hijo, que habían visto el accidente desde lejos.

—Menos mal que no os ha pasado nada —dijo el marido de Berthe, ayudándola a subir a su furgoneta.

—Si quiere, la llevo yo a la ciudad —se ofreció el hijo de Berthe.

—Gracias, pero he cambiado de opinión. No voy a ninguna parte —contestó bella muy decidida.

Era increíble cómo haber estado a punto de morir le había hecho ver las cosas con claridad.

Berthe, su marido y su hijo la llevaron a casa y, después de asegurarles una y mil veces que podían dejarla sola sin ningún problema, se fueron.

A Bella el cielo nunca le había parecido más azul, el sol más caliente ni el aire más intenso.

¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza huir de Edward por segunda vez? Se avergonzó de sí misma a pesar de que estaba nerviosa por su decisión de volver y exponerse al dolor que siempre había temido y contra el que siempre se había protegido.

Sin embargo, edward tenía razón. Era cobarde y no había querido darle una oportunidad. Desde el principio, había planeado el fin de su relación. Siempre había subestimado lo que tenía con él.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que edward no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su padre? Había sido injusta al juzgarlo como a un marido infiel.

Debía ser más sincera con él y lo último que se merecía era que lo abandonara.

Veinte minutos después, edward volvió a casa. En el trayecto, después de una reunión breve que él mismo se había ocupado de terminar rápido, vio el Citroen de Berthe en una zanja. Nervioso, se bajó de su Mercedes y comprobó que no había nadie en el vehículo.

Sin embargo, fue a casa a toda velocidad.

bella lo estaba esperando en el salón.

— ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¿Te ha pasado algo? —exclamó aliviado—. Cuando vi el coche de Berthe, pensé que tal vez te habías herido de gravedad y te habían llevado a un hospital, pero no sabía a cuál...

—Un camión estuvo a punto de llevarnos por delante —le explicó bella sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente—. Como diría mi madre, nuestro ángel de la suerte impidió que nos pasara nada porque Berthe también está perfectamente.

Edward maldijo en italiano, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Si supieras lo mal que lo he pasado!

—Yo también me he llevado un susto de muerte—admitió bella abrazándolo también—. Berthe conduce fatal.

—No quiero que vuelvas a subirte en el coche con ella, amore mio —dijo edward.

—Se ha llevado un buen susto, así que no creo que vuelva a conducir y, si lo hace, será mucho más cautelosa.

Edward le acarició el pelo y la miró a los ojos.

—Si hubieras muerto, yo también habría deseado morir —confesó emocionado—. Cuando no estás conmigo, me siento incompleto. Si te hubiera perdido, no hubiera podido seguir viviendo.

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta ante la profundidad de aquella declaración de amor. La quería. La quería de verdad.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estaba huyendo de ti de nuevo...

—Sí, pero me lo he buscado. No he sido sincero contigo. Tú necesitabas que te dijera lo que sentía por ti y yo no lo he hecho dejándome llevar por el orgullo.

Bella sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —le preguntó directamente.

—Lo estoy pensando —contestó edward mirándola intensamente.

—Oh...

Ella creía que le iba a decir que la amaba, pero por lo visto no era así. Debían de haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Le debía de haber impresionado mucho ver el coche estrellado y por eso le acababa de decir que hubiera muerto sin ella, pero no debía de ser verdad.

—Te arrinconé y te reté y, cuando me di cuenta de que eso podía conllevar que huyeras de mí de nuevo, le dije al notario que termináramos la reunión y me vine para casa —le explicó EDWARD

Bella enrojeció sintiéndose culpable.

—No sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que me daba miedo enfrentarme a las cosas porque no las controlaba.

—Quieres que te demuestre lo que siento por ti, eso es lo que pasa. Te aseguro que hubiera ido detrás de ti, carissiina —confesó edward—. Te hubiera buscado una y otra vez hasta ganar tu confianza.

bella se dio cuenta entonces de que lo había estado poniendo a prueba, de que en lo más profundo de su corazón quería que edward la siguiera para convencerla de que era un hombre en el que podía confiar.

—No volverá a suceder. No he sido justa contigo y, sin embargo, tú sí lo has sido conmigo... excepto el incidente con kate Richards.

—Mi relación con kate no era seria, pero admito que debería haberla llamado y haberle dicho que te había conocido y que lo nuestro había terminado. Sin embargo, hacerlo por teléfono no me pareció bien —contestó edward—. Además, creo que entonces no quería admitir lo importante que eras para mí.

— ¿De verdad soy importante para ti?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eres la primera mujer que me tomo en serio desde lo de Fia.

—Pues sí que te ha costado...

—Lo pasé tan mal cuando ella me dejó que decidí no volver a arriesgarme, no dejar que ninguna mujer volviera a tener sobre mi semejante poder—confesó edward.

bella le acarició el hombro.

—Entonces, eras muy joven. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

—Lo cierto es que me enamoré de una mujer que realmente no existía. Fia no era como yo creía.

—Yo cometí el mismo error a los diecisiete años con aquel estudiante del que te hablé. Para mí era el hombre perfecto, pero contigo no he hecho lo mismo.

edward la miró preocupado.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no eres perfecto porque ningún ser humano lo es —le explicó bella—. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que eres lo más parecido a la perfección que existe.

—No, es cierto que yo también cometo errores. Si os hubiera pasado algo a ti o al niño, jamás me lo habría perdonado. Sobre todo, jamás me habría perdonado no decirte lo que siento por ti.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —murmuró bella con ternura.

—Me has gustado desde la primera noche. Jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte por una mujer.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó bella sonrojándose.

—Estoy maravillosamente bien contigo, pero al principio eso me ponía nervioso.

—No te entiendo.

—Enamorarte cuando no lo crees posible resultar traumático —contestó Edward acariciándole los brazos.

— ¿Traumático? —repitió bellaa cercándose al ventanal.

edward fue tras ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! Fue traumático porque tú no sentías lo mismo por mí. Pasabas del frío al calor como si nada y, en cuanto te enteraste de quién era, no quisiste nada conmigo.

—Yo creía que eras tú el que no sentía nada por mí.

¿edward la amaba?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me quieres? —preguntó edward con incredulidad.

—Con todo mi corazón —confesó bella al borde de las lágrimas.

edward la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Pero si estabas a punto de dejarme otra vez...

bella asintió.

—Por segunda vez.

bella volvió a asentir con un nudo en la garganta.

—A pesar de que te había pedido que te casaras conmigo.

bella sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Pero me da igual —declaró edward asustándose al verla llorar—. De verdad, te aseguro que te adoro y que voy a adorar a nuestro hijo. Te perdono lo que sea. Por favor, amor mío, no llores.

—No puedo evitarlo, creo que es una cosa hormonal propia del embarazo —rió bella—. ¡Soy tan feliz!

edward la abrazó y la besó con pasión y bella dejó de llorar inmediatamente.

—Feliz, feliz, feliz —repitió excitada.

—Me parece que lo mejor será que te vayas un rato a la cama —dijo edward con voz ronca tomándola en brazos y conduciéndola al dormitorio principal. — Yo, desde luego, necesito meterme un rato en la cama.

bella se sentía increíblemente bien. edward la amaba. Todos sus miedos e inseguridades se habían evaporado.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre los niños? —le preguntó edward depositándola en la cama.

—Supongo que me daba miedo la responsabilidad porque el matrimonio de mis padres fue un desastre y mi infancia fue terrible —contestó bella—. Me daba miedo que mi hijo creciera siendo tan infeliz como yo.

—Entiendo, pero tú eres una persona muy sensible y jamás te comportarías como tus padres.

Aquel voto de confianza hizo que bella se emocionara.

—Además, una vez que supe que estaba embarazada me sentí diferente —añadió—. Me di cuenta de que este hijo es parte de los dos y, de repente, me pareció la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

—Yo confío en que vas a ser una madre estupenda y espero que tú confiesen que yo voy a ser un padre estupendo —dijo edward besándola.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero te advierto que te voy a estar vigilando porque hay muchas mujeres desesperadas por ahí —le advirtió bella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a casar conmigo? —preguntó edward.

—Me lo pensaré —bromeó bella

—Si quieres que me vuelva a acostar contigo, vas a tener que casarte conmigo —la chantajeó edward quitándose la camisa.

Aquello hizo que bella estallan en carcajadas.

—Si accedo a casarme contigo en cuanto sea posible, ¿estás dispuesto a darme un adelanto?

— ¿Eso es un sí? —insistió edward tirando la camisa al suelo.

bella se quitó las sandalias y suspiró encantada.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó—. ¿Te importaría decirme cuánto me quieres? —murmuró tímida mente.

edward la miró con adoración.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

bella lo abrazó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Un mes después, bella se casó con su jefe.

Voló a Italia para conocer a su futura familia política, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

La madre de edward, Elizabeth, la convenció para que la dejara organizar la boda por todo lo alto en Roma.

Rosalie fue su madrina y el mejor amigo de la infancia de Edward, Sal Rissone, actuó de padrino y no dudó en decir en el discurso que había comenzado a sospechar que Edward estaba enamorado cuando lo había visto mirar el reloj varias veces durante las reuniones y realizar llamadas telefónicas donde nadie lo oía.

Edward eligió su isla natal, Ischia, situada en el golfo de Nápoles, para su luna de miel porque tenía allí una magnífica villa que consideraba su hogar. Sus hermanos y él habían nacido en Ischia, pero, tras la muerte de su padre, toda la familia se había trasladado a Roma.

Después de desayunar el primer día de su estancia allí, bella salió a la terraza de mármol de su dormitorio y admiró las vistas.

—Así que aquí vamos a vivir —murmuró apoyándose en el pecho de su marido con la confianza de una mujer que se sabe amada—. ¿Siempre has pasado aquí mucho tiempo?

edward la abrazó y le acarició el vientre.

—No, pero ahora que voy a ser padre creo que va siendo hora de trabajar menos y de venimos a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo. Ischia es el sitio perfecto para criar a un hijo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos encantada, a pesar de que había una pequeña preocupación que le impedía ser completamente feliz.

—Aun a riesgo de sonar estúpida, te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Te vas a cansar algún día de mí? —le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo dices eso? —contestó edward con el ceño fruncido—. Jamás me cansaré de ti ni de lo que tenemos. Jamás soñé con tener una relación tan maravillosa con una mujer.

— ¿Ni siquiera con esas de las esposas de diamantes? —preguntó belladándole edward se preguntó qué era más importante, su reputación de dios del sexo o la tranquilidad de su mujer.

Lo cierto era que las únicas esposas de diamantes que había comprado en su vida habían sido en miniatura y habían sido un regalo cuya destinataria, una amante temporal, se había encargado de difundir obviando su tamaño.

—Todo eso está olvidado —le aseguró Edward a bella mirándola a los ojos.

A continuación, suspiró y le confesó la verdad sobre las esposas. bella lo miró atónita y estalló en carcajadas.

—Ahora que he encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños, podré por fin cumplir todas mis fantasías sexuales —sonrió edward tomándola en brazos y volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

edward la dejó en la cama y la besó con pasión excitándola al momento.

¿Te gustaría que lo dijera en serio? —bromeó edward.

Siete meses después, bella dio a luz a su primera hija tras un embarazo y un parto muy fáciles.

La llamaron Renesme y resultó ser un bebé excepcionalmente bonito que tenía los mismos ojos que su padre y los mismos rizos que su madre.

Cuando fueron a Francia para el bautizo del tercer hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, se la llevaron con ellos. Ambos matrimonios habían congeniado a la perfección y se habían hecho muy amigos a pesar de la distancia.

Tanto era así que Edward le pidió a rosalie que pintara un retrato en miniatura de su hija como regalo para su esposa en su primer aniversario de boda.

Cuando llegó aquella fecha, Edward y Bella dejaron a su hija con su abuela y se fueron a la idílica casa que tenían en la Dordoña, un lugar muy especial para ambos.

— ¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? —le preguntó bella la noche en que llegaron.

—Por supuesto, bella mia. Te quiero. Renesme y tú sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —contestó edward.

bella lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró sintiendo que el corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras Edward la besaba.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>que les parecio?<p> 


End file.
